The Zhangs' Mommy
by Cezzie Xonesotic
Summary: Suho jatuh cinta pada ibu Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Bagaimana perjuangan Suho? EXO FF. JoonXing couple, KrisTao couple, ChanBaek couple and HunHan couple. Chapter 4 UPDATE! RnR jusseyo
1. Chapter 1

**The Zhangs' Mommy**

**I**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members, bertambah seiring jalan cerita

**Pair : **JoonXing (Joonmyeon Yixing), HunHan, BaekYeol and TaoRis

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance, family and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita

**Sebelumnya FF ini sempat dihapus oleh pihak FFn dan Cezzie tidak tahu kenapa :'( Nah sekarang Cezzie republish dengan dua chapter digabung menjadi satu. Plus side story tentang KrisTao, ChanBaek dan HunHan. Please review ^^**

**xxx**

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah seorang laki-laki bertubuh –ehem- pendek. Laki-laki bernama asli Kim Junmyeon itu berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan senyum angelic khas miliknya. Senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Selamat pagi Suho sunbaenim."

"Suho sunbaenim selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

Sesekali Junmyeon atau yang akrab disapa Suho menganggukkan kepalanya atau membalas salam dari siswa-siswi lain yang memberinya salam. Well, di EXO High School ini siapa yang tidak mengenal Suho? Suho adalah siswa yang sangat cerdas. Sudah berulang kali ia mewakili sekolah untuk ikut di olimpiade tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Dan prestasi yang sudah diraih oleh siswa kelas tiga ini sangat membanggakan. Tidak hanya itu, Suho juga merupakan ketua OSIS di EXO High School.

'Jdug!'

Suho sedikit meringis ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola membentur tepat di kepalanya. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, Suho menyapukan pandangannya. Siapa yang sudah melempar dengan bola eoh? Dan Suho memutarkan bola matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai tersangka pelemparan bola.

"Oy pendek!" Orang dengan tinggi tidak wajar itu melambai ke arah Suho, membuat Suho mati-matian menahan sabar. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja, bisa tolong ambilkan bola itu?" Suho memutar kepalanya, mendapati bola yang tadi membentur kepalanya kini tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Terima kasih kepada jiwa angel yang tertanam dalam dirinya, tanpa banyak bicara Suho segera berjalan ke arah bola tersebut untuk mengambilnya.

Suho siap menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola tersebut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kaki menendang bola itu dan membuatnya menggelinding menjauh. Suho mengangkat kepalanya, menatap siapa yang telah menendang bola tersebut dan ia dihadapkan dengan wajah tampan sekaligus licik.

"Kalau saja kakimu itu lebih panjang, kau pasti bisa dengan cepat berlari dan mengambil bola itu kan?"

Dan kembali laki-laki angel itu memamerkan senyum angelic-nya. "Selamat pagi Sehun-ah, kau dan hyung-mu, Chanyeol, sangat menyebalkan pagi ini," Suho berkata dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Suho sunbaenim," Sehun membalas, "Ah, maksudku Pendek sunbaenim."

.

Kim Junmyeon alias Suho mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di ruangan OSIS. Sudah menjadi kegiatan hariannya, mendatangi ruangan OSIS terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kelas. Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Cih, belum apa-apa ia sudah dibuat kesal hari ini.

'Cklek.'

Suho mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka. Sepasang matanya mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. "Sudah kau cek semua laporan itu?" tanya Suho sambil melirik si lelaki tinggi yang meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang berupa laporan tersebut di atas meja. Laporan yang dimaksud Suho adalah laporan keuangan dari tiap kelas, biasanya setiap bulan OSIS melakukan pemeriksaan. Laporan itu terdiri dari laporan kelas satu sampai kelas tiga.

"Belum," ia menjawab singkat, nyaris membuat Suho terjungkal.

"A-apa maksudmu belum, Kris? Laporan ini harus sudah selesai diperiksa hari ini!" seru Suho seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki bernama Kris di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku ketiduran," Kris menjawab santai, "Jadi tolong kau kerjakan laporan ini."

"Mwo? T-tapi..."

"Yah Junmyeon-sshi, kalau kau tidak segera mengerjakan ini kau bisa dimarahi kepala sekolah."

"Kalau sudah tahu seperti itu kenapa tidak dikerjakan?" balas Suho kesal.

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk mengerjakannya..." Kris memutar bola matanya, "...Pendek." Dan tanpa wajah berdosa sama sekali, laki-laki dengan wajah luar biasa tampan itu berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS. Meninggalkan laporan keuangan yang belum terselesaikan dan sang ketua OSIS yang tengah menahan amarah.

"Dasar Zhang bersaudara gila!" umpat Suho akhirnya, mengingat ia sudah dikerjai oleh Zhang bersaudara. Zhang Chanyeol, Zhang Sehun dan terakhir Kris Zhang. Suho tidak mengerti kenapa di kehidupannya ia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan itu, apa di kehidupan sebelumnya ia melakukan suatu tindak kriminal atau seorang pendosa? Entahlah...

Zhang bersaudara memang sangat terkenal di EXO High School, apa lagi kalau bukan karena wajah mereka yang luar biasa tampan. Yang pertama adalah Kris Zhang atau Zhang Yifan, laki-laki berambut pirang ini kini duduk di kelas tiga. Kris memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang dan terbentuk dengan sangat indahnya. Alisnya yang tebal menaungi kedua mata tajamnya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Kris sendiri memiliki sifat cuek dan sangat dingin, namun tetap tidak mengurangi pesonanya sama sekali.

Yang kedua adalah Zhang Chanyeol, sama halnya seperti Kris, Chanyeol juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang. Ia saat ini duduk di kelas dua dan tergabung dalam klub basket sekolah. Chanyeol sangat mempesona dengan rambut cokelatnya yang lurus serta matanya yang bulat. Tidak seperti Kris, Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah. Ia sering tersenyum dan mudah akrab pada siapa saja.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Zhang Sehun, magnae dari Zhang bersaudara ini saat ini duduk di kelas satu. Tidak berbeda dari kedua saudaranya, Sehun pun memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Sehun memiliki mata kecil yang tajam serta bibir mungil yang memikat. Sehun sendiri memiliki sifat yang sangat jahil, tidak hanya siswa namun juga guru pernah menjadi korban kejahilannya. Namun sejahil apapun dia, tetap saja begitu banyak siswi dan siswa berjiwa uke yang mengaguminya.

.

Kris berjalan santai di koridor dengan sejumlah pasang mata yang mengaguminya. Kris hanya berjalan seperti biasa namun bagi para penggemarnya mereka seperti melihat top model yang berjalan di atas catwalk. Mempesona.

Laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut ketika sesosok tubuh mungil menabrak bahunya. Kris sedikit mendecih kesal menatap sosok mungil yang berlalu begitu saja. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, siswa kelas dua. Dan jika ada Baekhyun berarti ada...

"Oy, Kris hyung!"

...Chanyeol, adiknya.

"Kau apakan lagi dia?" tanya Kris.

"Bukan apa-apa," Chanyeol berdalih. Kris tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dan entah Chanyeol bodoh atau apa, ia justru terus menjahili Baekhyun untuk mendapat perhatian dari laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, seharusnya kau bersikap baik padanya, bukan menjahilinya," ujar Kris membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya, jangan sok berkata seperti itu kalau kau sendiri hanya bisa melihat si Panda anak kelas satu itu dari jauh."

"Kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa dia?" geram Kris.

"Yah Kris hyung, kalau kau memang menyukai si Panda itu seharusnya kau mendatanginya langsung, bukan hanya mengamatinya dari jauh," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak hyung-nya, sedikit miris terhadap kisah percintaan hyung-nya itu. Betapa tidak, Kris Zhang yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran EXO, yang dipuja seluruh siswa perempuan dan beberapa kali mendapat tawaran sebagai model itu pada kenyataannya hanya bisa menatap orang yang ia sukai dari jauh.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Perhatian Kris dan Chanyeol beralih dan mereka menemukan adik bungsu mereka berdiri tidak jauh. Oh, ketiga Zhang bersaudara berkumpul, sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Terlihat beberapa siswa perempuan berhenti dan menatap mereka seperti menatap seorang idola.

"Err... Kau..." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya saat ia menangkap goresan merah samar-samar di leher Sehun.

"Habis mengotori ranjang ruang kesehatan lagi?" Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Ani," sahut Sehun cuek, "Hanya foreplay singkat karena tiba-tiba ada siswa yang perutnya mulas. Cih, mengganggu saja."

Sehun memang lebih muda dari Kris maupun Chanyeol, namun kisah percintaannya terbilang cukup ekstrim daripada kedua hyung-nya itu. Jika Kris hanya bisa menatap orang yang ia sukai dari jauh dan Chanyeol terus menjahili orang yang ia sukai untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya sedangkan Sehun sudah... Ah, entah apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan kepada guru kesehatan di ruang kesehatan. Guru berparas imut yang bernama Luhan.

"Kau ini..." Kris memijit dahinya melihat tingkah magnae-nya. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berlalu dari kedua hyung-nya.

.

.

.

Suho hari ini terpaksa menikmati makan siang di ruangan OSIS, biasanya ia makan siang di kelas atau atap sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Namun karena Kris Zhang yang seenaknya melimpahkan pekerjaan kepada Suho, membuat Suho mau tidak mau mengerjakan laporan tersebut sambil makan siang.

"Oh, Junmyeon-ah," Kris membuka pintu ruangan OSIS, "Kenapa makan siang di sini?" Ia bertanya santai tanpa setitik dosa pun di wajahnya yang tampan.

Suho memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. Detik berikutnya Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Kris tengah memegang bekal makan siang. Tidak biasanya Kris makan siang di ruang OSIS.

"Kau mau makan siang di sini? Tumben," komentar Suho. Laki-laki itu memotong telur dadar gulungnya dan menyuap ke mulutnya.

"Kalau di kelas malah diganggu oleh penggemarku," sahut Kris santai membuat Suho membelalakkan matanya karena Kris dengan begitu pede-nya berkata 'penggemarku'. Tapi yah... Memang benar seperti itu.

"Ah ya, besok pastikan orang tuamu datang," celetuk Suho. Memecah kesunyian setelah sekian menit kedua laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Hmm..." Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kepala Sekolah EXO High School, Jung Yunho, menerapkan peraturan baru di sekolah ini. Yakni di mana dua minggu sebelum ujian semester atau ujian akhir, orang tua siswa wajib datang ke sekolah untuk menerima laporan mengenai kelakuan anak mereka di sekolah. Dengan demikian jika sang anak berkelakuan buruk, sang orang tua mampu mengatasinya. Jung Yunho yang merupakan lulusan universitas luar negeri berpendapat bahwa perkembangan anak merupakan tanggung jawab bersama orang tua dan tenaga pendidik.

Para guru sendiri menyebut hari itu dengan sebutan 'Hari Laporan' sedangkan para siswa menyebutnya 'Hari Dimana-Semuanya-Akan-Terbongkar'.

"Kasian umma-ku harus mendatangi tiga kelas sekaligus," gumam Kris, Suho yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Suho tahu kalau Kris sudah tidak lagi mempunyai ayah, Kris dan kedua adiknya tinggal bersama umma. Menurut yang Suho dengar, umma Kris adalah seorang laki-laki. Well, di masa modern seperti ini itu bukan hal yang aneh. Suho sendiri sampai saat ini belum pernah bertemu dengan umma Zhang.

"Emm, kalau kau mau aku bisa meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk membuat laporan tertulis mengenai kau dan kedua adikmu. Jadi beliau tidak perlu mendatangi kelas kalian bertiga," saran Suho.

"Benarkah?" wajah Kris tampak cerah, "Gomawo Junmyeon-ah."

"Ne, sama-sa-" Ucapan Suho terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu. Suho sedikit heran melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, sementara Kris yang tadinya berwajah cerah kini pucat pasi. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku, tangannya yang memegang sumpit menggantung di udara dan mulutnya yang masih berisi makanan ternganga cukup lebar. Ck, sangat jauh dari sikap cool dan mempesona yang biasa ditunjukkan Kris.

'I... Itu...' Kris membatin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dahinya mulai basah karena keringat dingin.

"Junma hao~~~" Dia, dia yang membuat Kris sangat out-of-character, berkata dengan nada sangat manja dan raut yang sangat menggemaskan. Ya, dia adalah si Panda yang selama ini mengisi benak seorang Kris Zhang.

"Tao-yah..." Suho berdiri, menatap heran pada sang sepupu yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya, "Ada apa?"

Si Panda yang diketahui bernama Tao itu berjalan ke arah Suho. Wajahnya yang –menurut Kris- sangat mempesona- tampak merajuk. "Bekalku ketinggalan," ia berkata dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi masih bisa dimengerti.

"Aigoo... Bagaimana bisa?" sahut Suho, "Jja, ambil saja bekalku. Aku sudah kenyang," Suho menyodorkan bekalnya yang masih bersisa setengah.

"Benarkah? Whoaaa... Xie xie Junma hao~" Tao tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS.

"Dasar..." Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus pada laporannya namun secara tak sengaja mata Suho menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa. Pemandangan seorang Kris Zhang yang sangat... Err... Entah kata apa yang pantas menggambarkan keadaan Kris saat ini.

"Eng... Kris..." Suho memicingkan matanya melihat kondisi Kris, "Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Sejujurnya Suho sedikit khawatir kalau Kris kerasukan sesuatu.

Secara tiba-tiba Kris mengedipkan matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Suho dengan cepat. Membuat Suho secara tidak sadar sedikit memundurkan kursinya ke belakang.

"Kaumengenalnya?" Lagi-lagi secara cepat Kris bertanya. Membuat sang lawan bicara hanya mampu mengangkat sebelah alis dan balik bertanya, "A-apa?"

"Ah, err... Lu-lupakan saja," Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan ia baru tersadar dari sesuatu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu sendiri karena tadi sempat sangat OOC. Sementara Suho tidak bisa melupakan itu begitu saja, jarang-jarang Kris bertindak sangat-tidak-Kris seperti itu.

"Kau berbicara mengenai Tao?" Suho menebak asal.

Kris yang semula bertindak acuh mendadak menoleh ke arah Suho ketika sebuah nama disebutkan. "N-namanya Tao? Yang barusan itu? Namanya Tao? Benarkah?" Dan kembali Kris menjadi sangat out-of-character.

"Y-ya..." Suho menjawab sedikit gugup karena ia merasa seperti diburu Kris, "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suho. Ini kali pertama Kris terlihat sangat tertarik pada seseorang.

"Bukan apa-apa," Kris kembali bersikap tenang, padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa seperti berada di awang-awang. Mengetahui nama orang yang disukai, bukankah itu menyenangkan. "Jadi Suho, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Nada bicara Kris yang kembali datar seperti biasa membuat Suho merasa tenang, itu berarti Kris sudah 'sembuh' dari gila dadakannya. "Tao adalah sepupuku, ia pindah ke Korea tiga bulan lalu. Sebelum ini ia tinggal di Qingdao."

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Suho. Ya, memang sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu ia bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Tao itu. Ketika itu Tao tengah mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dan ketika secara tak sengaja mereka bersisian, itu adalah saat di mana untuk pertama kalinya Kris Wu tersengat perasaan yang luar biasa. Lalu ia pun sadar kalau itu disebut dengan 'jatuh cinta'.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita menyebutnya dengan 'Hari Laporan'. Tampak koridor sekolah ramai dipadati oleh siswa di jam yang tidak seharusnya. Ya, pada hari ini sekolah selesai lebih awal dan siswa seharusnya pulang. Namun banyak dari siswa yang memilih tetap di sekolah dengan alasan menunggu orang tua mereka.

Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho tampak berjalan di koridor yang ramai. Berbeda dari siswa kebanyakan, anggota OSIS diharuskan tetap berada di sekolah untuk membantu orang tua yang kesulitan mencari kelas anaknya.

Dan Suho menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang orang tua siswa yang tampak kebingungan yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sebagaimana tugasnya membantu orang tua yang kesulitan, Suho mendekatinya. Dari belakang Suho mengamati postur tubuh dari orang tua siswa di hadapannya.

Ia seorang laki-laki, tampak dari jas abu-abu yang ia gunakan. Tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi, malah terkesan mungil. Rambutnya lurus berwarna kecoklatan. Tampak begitu lembut dan ringan, terbukti dari beberapa helai yang bergoyang pelan tatkala laki-laki itu menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suho berkata dengan sangat sopan. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berbalik dan itulah saat di mana Suho merasakan sebuah letupan yang menyenangkan di dadanya. Sebuah letupan yang tidak pernah Suho rasakan sebelumnya.

"Oh," laki-laki itu berjalan menghampirinya, "Bisa kau beritahu aku di mana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum, sepasang lekuk kecil tampak di kedua belah pipinya saat ia tersenyum. Lesung pipit yang makin mempercantik laki-laki berambut cokelat itu.

"Maaf?" Laki-laki itu menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Suho setelah selama beberapa detik ia menemukan Suho terdiam. Tak tahukah ia kalau Suho tengah memuji Tuhan atas ciptaan yang begitu indah ini?

"A-ah, tentu," Suho menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Mari kuantar." Sebenarnya Suho bisa saja menunjukkan arahnya, namun tampak sang cupid baru saja melepaskan anak panahnya pada ketua OSIS satu ini. Suho jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan bukan suatu hal aneh jika Suho ingin berlama-lama dengan laki-laki manis pemilik lesung pipit ini.

Waktu berlalu cepat dan kini Suho beserta laki-laki manis itu sudah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah. "Terima kasih, kau sampai mengantarku,"ujarnya, "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah tugasku."

'Cling~'

Angel smile andalan Suho terulas di wajahnya. Angel smile yang selalu mampu meluluhkan hati manusia mana pun. Ah, terkecuali tiga Zhang bersaudara itu. Sudahlah, toh mereka memang bukan manusia –demikian menurut Suho-.

Laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, kemudian ia mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah. Setelah ada sahutan dari dalam barulah ia masuk, menghilang dari jarak pandang Suho.

Kini Suho berdiri sendirian di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menghela napasnya. Meratapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Debaran jantung dan darah yang berdesir hangat, Suho tahu itu adalah gejala penyakit bernama 'jatuh cinta'. Oh, dia jatuh cinta. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada... Orang tua siswa?!

'Jderrrr!'

Tidak, tidak ada petir yang benar-benar muncul di langit. Backsound barusan menunjukkan petir lain yang kini menyambar-nyambar di kepala Suho. Suho yang malang, ia baru saja jatuh cinta dan kini Suho baru sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta pada orang tua siswa. Yang benar saja... Ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki anak yang berusia hampir sebaya atau sebaya dengan Suho.

Ah, tapi laki-laki barusan tidak tampak seperti orang tua siswa dari sisi manapun. Ia masih terlihat sangat muda. Lihat saja wajahnya yang mulus dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Seakan-akan memanggil seseorang untuk memeluk dan melindunginyaa. Laki-laki itu hanya tampak seperti berusia dua-tiga tahun di atas Suho. Tidak, tunggu, bisa saja dia adalah kakak atau saudara seorang siswa, ya kan? Memang pada hari laporan, jika orang tua berhalangan hadir maka diijinkan pengambilan laporan diwakilkan oleh keluarga yang lain.

Ya, benar. Laki-laki barusan pasti saudara dari seorang siswa. Ya, pasti begitu. Oh terima kasih, kini api cinta Suho –yang baru saja muncul dan kemudian padam- kembali memercik dan membara. Oh yeah, Suho harus berkenalan dengan laki-laki itu dan ia berniat untuk tetap menunggu sampai laki-laki itu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Suho tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasa 'jatuh cinta', terakhir Suho jatuh cinta adalah saat ia masih di bangku menengah pertama. Dan Suho patah hati, karena ternyata orang yang Suho sukai mencintai teman dekat Suho. Miris.

Sejak itu Suho tidak pernah lagi jatuh cinta. Mungkin karena trauma, mungkin juga karena ia belum menemukan sosok yang tepat. Suho sempat berpikir kalau masa-masa di sekolah menengah akhir-nya akan berakhir tanpa indahnya cinta. Namun kini pemikiran itu terpatahkan. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan baik hati yang telah menurunkan malaikat di hadapan Suho.

Malaikat yang begitu cantik. Malaikat yang begitu indah. Malaikat yang begitu... "Pendek!" Sebuah suara. Besar, berat dan terdengar seperti menggelegar menyapa pendengaran Suho. Menghancurkan keping-keping indah mengenai malaikatnya. Oh sunggu pengganggu yang benar-benar mengganggu.

"Apa Kris?" Suho menoleh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan namun dalam hati ia mengutuk si Zhang sulung ini.

"Pintu ruangan OSIS terkunci," ujar Kris.

"Lalu? Bukankah kau yang memegang kuncinya terakhir?"

"Ya, tapi aku menghilangkannya."

Oh... Apa-apaan wajah tak berdosamu saat kau mengatakan itu, Zhang Yifan?

"Kau punya kunci cadangan kan Suho? Pinjamkan aku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil."

"Aish..." Suho hanya bisa mengumpat tetapi ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Maka Suho berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dengan diikuti Kris. Meminjamkan kunci kepada Kris? Setelah Kris menghilang kunci sebelumnya? Tidak, terima kasih.

'Cklek.'

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Kris berjalan santai memasuki ruangan OSIS kemudian mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Ia memakainya dan berjalan keluar. "Kau mau kemana membawa tas seperti itu?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Pulang," Kris menjawab santai. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh kepada Suho dan berjalan tenang.

"Yah Zhang Yifan! Kita tidak diperbolehkan pulang!" seru Suho kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika rekanmu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaan.

"Ck, jangan marah-marah, nanti kau tambah pendek," ujar Kris santai, "Sudah jam segini, orang tua siswa yang datang pun pasti tidak sebanyak tadi. Ayolah, Kim Joonmyun pasti bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula masih ada anggota yang lain kan?"

"T-tapi..." Benar apa kata Kris. Selain Suho, masih ada sekitar enam orang lagi anggota OSIS yang bertugas hari ini. Ck, tapi tetap saja meninggalkan tanggung jawab seperti itu sangat tidak pantas. Apalagi oleh Kris yang memiliki jabatan sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. "K-" Suho yang sedari tadi melamun –berpikir- kini menyadari bahwa Kris sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Dasar," geram Suho. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu seharian di sini untuk mengutuki Zhang Yifan, namun Suho ingat ada misi lain yang harus ia lakukan. Menunggui malaikatnya. Oh tidak, jangan-jangan malaikatnya sudah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Maka dengan langkah tergesa Suho kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia melewati koridor dengan cepat, berbelok melesat pada persimpangan. Suho terburu-buru dan ini adalah satu-satunya masa di mana Suho berharap memiliki kaki-kaki sepanjang para Zhang.

'Brugh!'

Baiklah, sebuah benturan terjadi. Suho terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Aish, kau benar-benar pendek sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Persimpangan urat muncul di dahi Suho. Setelah Zhang sulung, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Zhang tengah. Ck, kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang tanpa setan-setan Zhang di sekitarnya.

Suho memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi Chanyeol, jadi dia menghiraukan si pemilik Senyum Lebar dan kembali pada langkah tergesanya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Si Ketua OSIS hanya memutar bola matanya saat kini ia berpapasan dengan Zhang bungsu. Zhang Sehun yang tampan, berjalan tenang dengan kedua tangan di kantong. Bola matanya berkilat nakal. Oke, Suho mulai merasa aura kejahilan di sini.

"Oh," Sehun bergumam di depan Suho dan kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Sehun mengangkat tangan ke kepalanya sendiri, kemudian mensejajarkan tangannya ke arah Suho. Membandingkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang ketua OSIS. "Kurasa pertumbuhanmu terhenti," ia mengejek.

Zhang Kris, Zhang Chanyeol, Zhang Sehun. Kenapa ia hidup di sekeliling orang-orang macam mereka. Yang sulung suka bertindak seenaknya, yang tengah senang mengejeknya dan yang bungsu selalu menjahilinya. Sungguh Suho berharap untuk segera lulus sekolah agar terhindar dari makhluk-makhluk neraka –yang tampan- ini.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Suho melewati Sehun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Suho sudah bertekad ia harus berkenalan dengan laki-laki manis itu. Ia sudah menghadapi tiga kesialan –tiga Zhang- jadi Suho merasa ia berhak mendapat keberuntungan hari ini.

Dan... Kim Joonmyeon yang malang. Berdiri terpaku menatap Jung Yunho sang Kepala Sekolah berjalan di koridor. Kepala Sekolah tidak mungkin meninggalkan tamunya kan? Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan kalau malaikat Suho sudah pulang.

"Annyeong soensaengnim," Suho membungkuk hormat saat Yunho melewatinya. Yunho tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Suho sudah berniat akan merayakan kesialannya ketika secara tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Mengapa tak ia tanyakan saja pada Yunho perihal malaikatnya itu?

"Y-Yunho soensaengnim!" Suho berbalik dan mengejar Yunho yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Ya, apa?"

"Maaf, tapi apa anda tahu nama laki-laki yang tadi memasuki ruangan anda?" Yunho tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jelas ia bingung dengan perkataan Suho. "Ah maksud saya laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan berambut cokelat. Wajahnya tampak begitu lembut, senyumnya sangat indah dan suaranya bagai malaikat." Jung Yunho semakin bingung. Terima kasih Joonmyeon, kau menjelaskannya dengan sangat sangat detil.

"Apakah yang kau maksud laki-laki yang memakai jas abu-abu?"

"Ah, ne!" Suho mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ohh, namanya Zhang Yixing. Ada perlu apa? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Zhang... Yixing...?" Suho melafalkan nama itu pelan-pelan. Oh terdengar begitu indah dan membuat lidahnya bergetar, "A-ani. Gamsahamnida," Suho membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Hatinya kini tengah dilanda musim semi.

Zhang Yixing.

Nama yang indah, pantas untuk disandingkan terhadap malaikat secantik itu. Suho senang sekarang, kekesalannya oleh tiga setan tadi terhapus begitu ia mendapat sederet huruf pembentuk nama malaikatnya. Zhang Yixing, malaikatnya yang cantik. Dengan perawakan mungil menggemaskan serta lesung pipit yang menambah pesonanya.

Zhang Yixing.

Zhang Yixing.

Zhang... Yixing.

Zhang...

Tunggu...

"**ZHANG?!"**

.

.

.

Mungkin dulu Suho adalah seorang jenderal yang mengkhianati negaranya sendiri. Mungkin dulu Suho adalah perampok yang merampok sebuah rumah dan memperkosa anak gadis mereka. Atau mungkin Suho dulu adalah seorang pembunuh yang telah membunuh banyak orang secara sadis. Ah apapun itu yang pasti Suho yakin ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kejam hingga di kehidupan sekarang Suho mendapat karma.

Sejak bertemu Kris pada penerimaan siswa baru dulu Suho sudah merasa masa sekolahnya tidak akan tenang. Kris yang seenaknya suka memanfaatkan Suho. Dan tahun-tahun berikutnya semakin buruk saja karena kedua adik Kris pun memasuki sekolah yang sama. Zhang yang menyebalkan namun siapa sangka kini Suho justru jatuh cinta pada Zhang. Zhang Yixing, ibu dari ketiga setan itu. Suho benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin malaikat seindah Zhang Yixing memiliki anak-anak yang begitu menyebalkan.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan malaikat yang telah memenjarakan hatinya. Tiga hari di mana Suho berpikir haruskah ia memperjuangkan malaikatnya atau menyerah. Tidak masalah jika Yixing jauh lebih tua, ia hanya mempermasalahkan anak-anak dari malaikat itu. Lagipula Yixing sudah bercerai dari suaminya dan ia sedang sendiri.

Suho tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, setertarik ini pada seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal selama beberapa menit saja. Entah bagaimana bisa namun wajah, suara serta senyuman Yixing masih berbekas jelas di ingatan Suho.

Suho begitu ingin menjadi Yixing sebagai miliknya. Ya, miliknya. Benar-benar miliknya. Dan Zhang bersaudara itu sama sekali bukan halangan. Zhang Yixing adalah miliknya.

"Yeah! Zhang Yixing is mine!" Suho yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa berseru keras.

"Aish! Kau membuatku terkejut Junmahao!" Tao yang duduk di sampingnya memukul paha Suho dan menggerutu dengan bahasa China-Korea menjadi satu.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu memanggil kami bertiga sekaligus, Pendek."

'Twitch!'

Suho mengulas sebuah senyuman patah. 'Terima kasih sapaanmu yang begitu ramah, Zhang Sehun.'

"Aku lapar! Aku lapar!"

'Berhentilah merengek dengan suara besarmu itu, Zhang Chanyeol.'

"Cepatlah Pendek, ini jam istirahat seharusnya aku tidur siang, kau tahu?"

'Harusnya kau di ruang OSIS pada jam istirahat untuk mengerjakan sesuatu karena kau adalah wakil ketua OSIS, Zhang Yifan!'

"Jadi..." Suho kembali mengulas senyumnya. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Suho sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memiliki Zhang Yixing. Menjadikan Zhang Yixing sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Memahat nama marganya di depan nama anak-anak Yixing. Kim Yixing. Sounds good. Maka dari itulah Suho memanggil mereka bertiga ke ruang OSIS ini.

(a/n : Wanita Korea yang menikah tidak mengikuti marga si suami, anak-anaknyalah yang mengikuti marga si suami[ayah mereka].)

"Cepatlah Pendek!"

'Sabarlah sedikit,** Kim** Chanyeol.'

"Kemarin aku bertemu ibu kalian." Suho memulainya dengan satu kalimat yang sangat tidak jelas maknanya. Terlihat sekali para Zhang tampak kebingungan.

"Lalu?" sahut Sehun.

Suho menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku... Aku menyukai ibu kalian." Oke, para Zhang mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. "J-jadi," lanjut Suho, "Terima aku menjadi **ayah** kalian!" Suho membungkuk 90 derajat.

Hening.

Suasana mendadak hening...

Hening.

Hening...

Hee... Niiiing...

He-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA...!" Zhang tengah tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga mungkin saja terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan OSIS.

"Tidak lucu, Pendek," ujar Sehun ketus sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Jadi kau memanggil kami hanya untuk hal tidak penting ini?" sahut Kris sama ketusnya dengan si bungsu.

"M-memang tidak lucu karena aku tidak sedang bercanda!" seru Suho, "Aku memang mencintai ibu kalian dan berniat menikahinya."

'Srett!'

Dalam sekejap mata tubuh pendek Suho terhantam ke dinding. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah ketiga Zhang itu. Lihatlah posisi Suho kita yang malang saat ini. Punggungnya menempel pada dinding. Tangan kirinya tertahan oleh Zhang Chanyeol, tangan kanannya dicengkeram erat oleh Zhang Sehun. Dan lehernya mendongak ke atas akibat tangan Kris berada pada lehernya, namun tidak menekan tentu saja. Suho yang pendek tampak tenggelam oleh tiga tiang listrik itu.

"Aku tidak suka bercandaanmu, Pendek," ujar Kris dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Sepasang matanya menatap dengan sangat menusuk ke arah Suho. Tidak hanya dari Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun pun berbaik hati memberi sunbae mereka sebuah tatapan seperti ingin membunuh. Kalau bukan karena cintanya pada Zhang Yixing, Suho pasti sudah menangis memohon ampun dan menarik kembali ucapannya.

"A-aku tidak bercanda!" Suho menjawab cepat. Tidak, hanya seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya menyerah. Suho sudah menetapkan keinginannya memiliki Yixing dan jika Suho sudah berkeinginan maka ia akan meraih keinginannya, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Zhang Yixing!" Mata para Zhang membulat lebar mendengar Suho menyebut nama ibu mereka tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Berhenti membual atau aku patahkan tanganmu!" Chanyeol berseru keras.

"Aku tidak membual! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku mencintai ibu kalian! DEMI LUU...HAAN! A- maksudku DEMI TU...HAN!" seru Suho Wiguna sekeras mungkin.

"Apa kau mengerti yang kau katakan eoh?"

"Aku tahu kalian tidak akan mudah percaya padaku. Tapi aku yakinkan kalian bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Yixing! Setelah tamat sekolah aku akan bekerja keras!"

"Ka-"

'Cklek'

"Junma... Hao?" Tao tadinya berniat menemui sepupunya itu. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu yang ia dapati justru tiga orang super tinggi yang seperti mengelilingi sesuatu.

Sehun, Chanyeol serta Suho sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Itu kan..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Si Panda," sahut Sehun sambil melirik pada kakak tertua yang kini membatu. Oh yeah, Zhang Yifan membeku seketika begitu mendengar suara menggemaskan dan begitu kanak-kanak milik Tao.

"T-Tao..." Suho bersusah payah mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Tao yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" Tao bertanya dalam bahasa China. Namun bisa dimengerti oleh semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Suho bisa mengerti karena bibinya, ibu Tao, sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka dan terkadang berbicara menggunakan bahasa China. Sedangkan para Zhang tentu mengerti mengingat ibu mereka adalah asli orang China.

"B-bukan apa-apa Tao," Suho dengan mudah membebaskan tubuhnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar melonggarkan cengkeraman mereka. Kris...? Oh jangan tanya, dia masih membeku.

"Cih," Sehun mendecih. Ia mendengus pelan seraya menyibakkan poninya ke belakang, hal yang sia-sia karena poni Sehun kembali berbaris rapi di dahinya. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Ia menoleh sekali pada Suho dan memberi tatapan tajam kemudian mengikuti Sehun keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Tao yang bingung hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Junma hao?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tao. Kau sendiri ada apa menemuiku?"

Tao tersenyum lebar. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Suho kemudian menarik sepupu Korea-nya itu keluar, "Temani aku makan di kantin!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Dan kini ruang OSIS itu pun sepi tanpa kehidupan di dalamnya. Ops, sepertinya kita melupakan Zhang Yifan yang masih membantu. Sigh, betapa Huang Zitao memberi pengaruh besar pada Zhang Yifan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah demikian pelajaran hari ini," Lee soensaengnim menutup buku materinya, "Dan sebagai tugas akhir karena sebentar lagi ujian semester aku memberi kalian tugas berkelompok."

Suho tampak tenang di bangkunya. Ia menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pulpen menari-nari di atas kertas. Sebuah senyuman terulas ketika Suho melihat hasil karyanya. Sebuah potret diri akan Zhang Yixing. Kendati sebenarnya lukisan itu sendiri berbentuk abstrak. Tidak jelas apakah itu manusia atau bukan. Yah sudahlah, kita biarkan saja Suho bahagia dalam kungkungan cintanya terhadap Zhang Yixing.

Haaaaahh... Entah kapan Suho akan kembali bertemu dengan malaikatnya itu. Ck, kapan lagi Yixing akan ke sekolah? Mungkin pada hari penerimaan raport, karena pada hari itu hanya orang tua siswa diperkenankan mengambil raport anak mereka. Mana bisa Suho menunggu selama itu, bagaimana ia bisa mengambil hati Zhang Yixing kalau pertemuan mereka saja sekali-sekali. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan sering mengunjungi kediaman Zhang Yixing. Tapi yah, kediaman Zhang Yixing juga berarti kediaman Zhang Yifan, Zhang Chanyeol dan Zhang Sehun.

Betapa perjuangan cinta itu sangat...

"Oi Suho, bagaimana setelah ini kita mencari referensi buku untuk tugas di perpustakaan?" Lamunan Suho buyar ketika teman sebangkunya menyikut lengannya.

"Humm? Apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Ck, kau tidak dengar kata soensaengnim eoh? Kita disuruh membentuk kelompok dua orang untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir," jelas Cho Kyuhyun, teman sebangku Suho.

"O-ohh..." Suho hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ck, kerja kelompok yaa? Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Suho agak malas melakukan kerja kelompok. Ia lebih suka mengerjakan tugas sendiri, lebih cepat selesai. Ketimbang kerja kelompok yang agak merepotkan. Karena terkadang harus menyesuaikan jadwal untuk bisa mengerjakan tugas. Selain itu juga terkadang Suho harus pergi ke rumah rekan sekelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun sebaliknya. Dan bagi Suho itu sangat merepot-

Tunggu-

'Pergi ke rumah rekan sekelompok'...?

"So-soensaengnim! Izinkan aku satu kelompok dengan Kris!" seru Suho keras sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Otomatis tindakannya itu memancing perhatian sekelas, termasuk Kris yang kini menatap Suho dengan tatapan aneh.

Lee soensaengnim tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pasalnya ia yang menentukan kelompok bukan si siswa. "Err, tapi kau sudah dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun-sshi."

"A-aku mohon soensaengnim! Tolong ijinkan aku satu kelompok Kris!" Lee soensaengnim menatap Suho dengan tatapan aneh, terlebih teman sekelasnya. Karena menurut pengamatan mereka Suho tidak terlalu akrab dengan Kris, terkecuali pada kegiatan OSIS.

"O-oh baiklah," gumam Lee soensaengnim seraya mencoret nama Kyuhyun yang menjadi partner Suho dan menggantinya dengan nama Zhang Yifan.

Suho menghela nafas lega karena soensaengnim mau merubah susunan kelompok. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Suho berbuat demikian. Kalau ia satu kelompok dengan Kris itu berarti dia memiliki alasan untuk ke rumah Kris dan rumah Kris adalah rumah Yixing. Hm... Kau pintar Kim Joonmyeon.

"Cih," Kris mendecih pelan. Tidak perlu berlama berpikir pun ia sudah mengerti maksud aksi Suho tadi. Well, Zhang Yifan juga tidak kalah pintar.

"Nah baiklah demikian tugas kelompok kalian dan akan dikumpul minggu depan. Bagi yang tidak selesai maka tidak diijinkan mengikuti ujian semester," terang Lee soensaengnim, bersamaan dengan itu pun bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," Kris menghantam meja Suho lumayan keras. Suho yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke arah Kris, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya santai.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, Pendek. Aku tahu ini ada kaitannya dengan ibuku," sahut Kris sengit.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa itu berarti kau menerimaku sebagai ayahmu?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Pendek!"

"Sudahlah Kris," Suho menghela nafas, "Tidak usah berpikir terlalu jauh. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas itu di rumahmu hari minggu ini."

"Ya! Ini memang tentang ibuku kan? Kau ingin merayu ibuku kan?" seru Kris, "Tidak, tugas itu kerjakan di rumahmu saja!"

"Ekh?" Suho terperanjat. Tidak, tidak boleh. Tugas itu harus dikerjakan di rumah Kris, kalau tidak begitu maka sia-sia saja Suho meminta sekelompok dengan Kris yang menyebalkan itu. "T-tidak bisa kalau di rumahku," sahut Suho.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Alasan saja!"

Suho mulai kebingungan. Otak cerdasnya berputar cepat mencari alasan yang tepat. Pokoknya tugas itu harus dikerjakan di rumah Kris. "R-rumahku akan sangat ramai hari minggu nanti," Suho asal menjawab.

"Ramai? Ramai karena apa? Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku?"

"Eeeng... I-itu..." Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Alasan apa yang harus ia pakai? "K-karena orang tua Tao akan mengunjungi Tao hari ini. Kau tahu kan kalau Tao tinggal bersamaku?" Suho menjawab dengan jawaban yang asal-asalan. Namun tanpa ia ketahui jawabannya yang sembarang itu sukses membuat Kris berdiri membatu.

"A..." Kris bergumam, "B-baiklah kita kerjakan di rumahku."

O.O

Suho membulatkan matanya menatap sikap Kris yang tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Kris yang tadi seperti hewan ganas kini tampak bagai hewan peliharaan yang jinak. Dia hanya bisa melongo melihat Kris yangg berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kelas.

'A-aku belum siap bertemu mertua,' batin Kris.

.

.

.

"Girl, I can't explain what I feel. Huuu~~~ wooaaa~ Oh baby~~~ My baby~ baby~ baby~ baby~~"

"Yah! Junma hao berisik!" Tao berteriak keras sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi dengan sadis. Menghentikan singer-wanna-be yang tengah melatih vokal di dalam sana. Tao hanya mendengus kesal. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Suho di dalam kamar mandi. Belum lagi terkadang ia menyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. Mending kalau suaranya bagus seperti Chen EXO-M, lah ini...?

Well, hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari di mana Suho akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Kris. Dan tahu apa artinya itu? Itu artinya Suho akan bertemu dengan malaikatnya, Zhang Yixing. Ia sudah menghabiskan sekian menit untuk memastikan tubuhnya benar-benar bersih dan harum.

"Zhang Yixing~~~ Aku datang sayang~~~" Dengan tubuh telanjang penuh sabun, Suho menari berputar-putar di kamar mandinya.

Sehabis mandi pun Suho menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk memilih pakaian. Dan akhirnya Suho memilih sebuah kaus berwarna abu-abu yang dilapis dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu. Dan sebuah jins berwarna biru muda. Cih, sebenarnya bisa Suho ingin memakai tuksedo hitam. Kalau perlu sambil membawa buket bunga dan cincin pernikahan.

"Hee~ Gege mau kemana?" Tao yang sedari tadi tengah membaca majalah di sofa menoleh ke arah Suho yang tampak rapi.

"Kerja kelompok di rumah Kris," sahut Suho. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah berpamitan pada ibunya, Suho pun melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Untuk menemui Yixing-nya tercinta.

.

.

.

'Ting nong~'

Suho kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Zhang. Rumah ini terkesan mungil namun tampak nyaman. Dindingnya didominasi oleh warna putih, begitu pula dengan cat pagarnya. Di depan rumah tersebut terdapat halaman yang tidak begitu luas namun bersih. Terdapat pula beberapa tanaman yang membuat rumah tersebut terkesan asri. Hmm... Zhang Yixing memiliki selera yang bagus dalam menata rumahnya.

Suho tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi, membayangkan Yixing tercinta yang akan membukakan pintu dan terpesona akan ketampanannya. Oh~ ini bukan rumah tetapi surga~

'Cklek.'

"Ah si Pendek ternyata."

'Ini bukan surga, ini neraka,' batin Suho sambil mempertahankan senyuman patah di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang datang, Sehun-ah?"

'Bagaimana mungkin ada malaikat yang tinggal di neraka?' kembali Suho membatin ketika telinganya menangkap alunan merdu suara Zhang Yixing.

Sehun –yang membukakan pintu- memutar bola matanya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan Si Pen- emm... Suho, untuk masuk. Memang sebelum ini Sehun sudah diberitahu Kris bahwa Suho akan datang.

Suho memasang senyum manisnya ketika ia memasuki rumah mungil tersebut. Dan betapa Suho nyaris ternganga ketika ia melihat sosok malaikatnya berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Zhang Yixing tampak luar biasa hari ini. Sebenarnya pakaian yang dikenakannya biasa saja, hanya kaus abu-abu tangan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Namun yah... Apapun tentang Yixing selalu memukau Suho, kecuali anak-anaknya tentu saja.

Yixing tampak begitu bersinar, saking bersinarnya sampai-sampai Suho tidak menyadari sosok Sehun yang tengah menampilkan ekspressi garang.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida, saya teman Kris," Suho membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Yixing (calon istrinya). Sangat sopan, melebihi ketika Suho memberi salam pada walikota.

"Ah ne, apa kau mencari Kris?"

"Tidak, saya ingin melamar anda."

Frontal sekali Kim Joonmyeon! Lihatlah Zhang Yixing yang tampak tidak berkutik karena perkata-

'Bugh!'

Sebuah sentuhan 'manis' dilayang secara sukarela oleh Zhang Sehun.

"B-biar kupanggilkan Kris," gumam Yixing agak canggung. Laki-laki berparas lembut itu kemudian beranjak pergi untuk memanggil putra pertamanya. Sementara Sehun dengan sangat tidak berkeperimanusiaan menyeret Suho ke ruang tamu.

"Oh, Pendek~" Suho hanya menggeratakkan giginya ketika ia menjumpai Zhang Chanyeol tengah duduk di sofa dengan setoples kue kering di tangannya.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol, Suho meletakkan tasnya di sofa kemudian mengeluarkan laptop dan buku-buku pelajaran kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia duduk manis di karpet –membelakangi Chanyeol- sambil menunggu rekan kelompoknya.

"Hoaaahhmm~ Kenapa kau datang?"

Kembali Suho menggeratakkan giginya saat ia melihat Kris dengan tampang bangun tidur berjalan ke arahnya. Yang benar saja, ini sudah jam 11 dan orang ini baru bangun tidur?

Untuk beberapa lama mereka tampak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas. Ah, sebenarnya yang konsentrasi hanya Kris. Lihat bagaimana laki-laki tampan itu membolak-balik buku untuk mencari definisi mengenai tugasnya atau lihat bagaimana jemari panjangnya dengan cekatan menari di atas keyboard laptop-nya untuk mengetikkan tugas.

Dan Suho?

Oh, ketua OSIS kita yang tampan ini berubah seperti jerapah. Tidak menjadi jerapah, tetapi seperti jerapah. Lihat saja lehernya yang sengaja dipanjangnya dan memutar kesana kemari. Mencari Yixing tentu saja. Cih, apa gunanya Suho datang ke rumah ini kalau tidak untuk melihat ibu tiga anak yang masih tampak seksi dan menggoda iman tersebut.

"Ini kuenya~" Tampaknya Tuhan mendengarkan permohonan hati Suho, karena dari balik dinding dapur kini tampak sang malaikat berjalan ke arahnya. Terdapat di tangannya nampan berisi kue kering dan dua gelas minuman dingin.

"Silahkan," Yixing membungkukkan badannya untuk memindahkan sepiring kue kering dan minuman dingin dari nampan ke atas meja. Suho sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lembut Yixing. Benar-benar aura keibuan menguar dari wajahnya yang putih mulus. Namun secara tidak sengaja bola mata Suho tergelincir dan melihat...

O.O

Ommo! Dua bola mata Suho sontak membulat atau bisa dikatakan nyaris keluar dari kelopak matanya. Betapa tidak, lihatlah apa yang terhidang di hadapan Suho sekarang. Posisi Yixing yang menunduk membuat leher kaus yang ia kenakan jatuh dan alhasil memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat Suho muntah pelangi.

Dada putih dan mulus milik Yixing terekspos jelas di depan mata Suho. Ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang Suho lihat, lebih indah dari ketika ia mengintip Kim Jaejoong soensaengnim yang sedang buang air kecil. Astaga~ betapa Suho ingin...

'Jdugh!'

'Bugh!'

Dua serangan. Dari arah depan dan arah belakang. Menghantam kepala Suho secara bersamaan. Zhang Chanyeol yang dengan santainya menendang belakang kepala Suho dan Zhang Yifan yang dengan teganya menghantamkan buku setebal 300 halaman ke wajah Suho.

Poor Suho... Yah, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan pasti disertai resiko. Termasuk ketika kau mengamati dada indah milik Zhang Yixing.

*pukpukSuho*

.

Suho kini sendirian di ruang tamu itu. Chanyeol sudah pergi untuk tidur siang dan Kris tadi pergi ke toilet. Sedangkan Sehun, Suho tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Bagaikan maling yang mendapati rumah mewah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, Suho tersenyum lebar. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, Suho kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Dia tahu Yixing berada di sana, karena sedari tadi Suho mencium aroma kue kering.

Dan benar saja, begitu sampai di dapur Suho dihadapkan pada sosok malaikatnya yang tengah menekan-nekan tombol pada oven. Di meja makan terdapat mangkuk-mangkuk, sendok, mixer dan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue.

"Ah Joonmyeon-sshi," Yixing sedikit terkejut ketika ia berbalik dan melihat teman dari anaknya.

"Membuat kue ya?" Suho berbasa-basi. Hanya dengan melihat pun ia bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah Yixing kerjakan.

"Umm, ya..." sahut Yixing. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pernah dengar dari Kris bahwa ibunya membuka sebuah cafe.

Cafe-nya memang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Apalagi kalau yang menjaga cafe adalah Kris atau kedua adiknya. Ya, terkadang jika ada waktu luang, Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun, pergi ke cafe ibu mereka untuk membantunya. Yixing sendiri sampai saat ini memperkerjakan dua karyawan di cafe-nya. Selain menjual kue, cafe tersebut juga menjual es krim dan makanan kecil lainnya.

"Pasti repot membesarkan tiga orang anak sendirian," gumam Suho. Yixing yang tengah mendinginkan kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven menatap Suho dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut. Aneh saja mendengar teman putranya berbicara seperti itu.

"Tidak juga," Yixing menyahut singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Pertanyaan seperti ini sering mampir padanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Kalau ada pasangan tidak akan serepot ini ya?" celetuk Suho lagi. Dia sedang memulai PDKT, pemirsa. "Tidak berniat mencari appa baru untuk Kris?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat Yixing tertawa pelan, "Memangnya ada yang mau pada orang tua sepertiku ini?"

"Tentu saja ada," sahut Suho cepat, "Contohnya saja a-"

'Jdugh!'

"Cukup sampai situ bicaranya, Pendek," gumam Chanyeol dingin seraya menangkap kembali bolanya yang baru saja memantul dari kepala belakang Suho. Suho hanya bisa mengelus dada, tidak mungkin ia memarahi Chanyeol di depan Yixing. Bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar rumah.

"Umma, aku mau latihan. Apa ada kue yang bisa kuantar sekarang?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencomot satu kue kering cokelat.

"Ini," Yixing menjejerkan tiga toples bening berisi kue kering warna-warni di depan Chanyeol, "Langsung berikan pada Xiumin mengerti? Jangan tinggalkan di meja cafe."

"Ne..."Chanyeol mengangguk paham seraya mengambil ketiga toples itu sekaligus kemudian melenggang pergi. Suho sedikit tertegun melihat adegan ibu-anak di depannya. Tidak pernah Suho melihat Chanyeol berbicara begitu lembut seperti ketika tengah berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Ah di sini kau rupanya, Pendek." Habis Chanyeol, terbitlah Kris. Dengan santainya ia menarik tangan Suho dan menyeret pemuda itu menjauh.

"Yah Kris, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada appa-mu ini eoh?" Kris menoleh pada Suho dan sebuah pukulan dilayangkan seikhlas-ikhlasnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Kris dan Suho, Yixing yang tengah mencicipi kue buatannya langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Suho.

.

.

.

Suho terlalu bahagia. Sangat bahagia bahkan sampai ia sulit tidur. Lihat saja, kendati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari namun ia masih belum memejamkan mata. Betapa tidak, pikiran Suho masih melayang ketika ia berada di rumah Zhang tadi.

Suho masih ingat bagaimana Yixing tersenyum ketika ia akan pulang dan berkata dengan suara lembutnya, "Datang lagi yaa...?" Tentu saja saat itu Suho menganggukkan kepalanya meski diiringi dengan tatapan garang Kris dan Sehun.

"Aaaaahh~ My Yixing~~~" Dengan tidak elitnya Suho berteriak tidak jelas sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur. Ah, cinta memang berjuta rasanya~

.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri di depan kamar umma-nya. Ia tadi berniat untuk meminjam charger ponsel milik umma-nya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. "Umma..." Ia bersuara pelan.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil umma itu tampak terkejut, buru-buru ia menyembunyikan sebuah pigura foto yang ia pegang dari tadi, "Shi Xun..." gumam Yixing pelan. Shi Xun, atau Sehun, hanya memandang datar pada laki-laki yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Tindakan yang sia-sia bagi Yixing ketika ia menyembunyikan pigura foto tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Yixing berkata lembut secara menghampiri putra bungsunya itu.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap umma-nya dengan tatapan dingin kemudian membuang pandangannya. "Wae?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi.

"Kenapa umma masih mengingatnya," Sehun berkata sedingin es. Yixing yang mendengarnya tampak terkejut, namun ia mengerti mengapa Sehun berkata demikian.

"Umma tidak ingin membicarakan ini," Yixing memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengingatnya umma! Berhentilah terus memandangi fotonya! Apa ia pernah mengingat kita? Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada kita!" seru Sehun keras. Sehun tidak habis berpikir mengapa umma-nya masih memikirkan laki-laki yang tak jelas dimana berada. Laki-laki yang sangat Sehun benci.

"Shi Xun, jaga ucapanmu!" Yixing balas berseru. Ia mengerti betapa Sehun membenci laki-laki itu, namun tetap saja bagi Yixing itu bukan alasan. Bagaimana pun laki-laki itu adalah...

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjaga ucapanku tentang dia? Dia tidak pantas untuk diingat lagi umma!"

"Shi Xun dia ayahmu!"

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak bersama kita? Laki-laki breng-"

'Plakk!'

Sehun tersentak begitu tangan hangat yang biasa membelainya penuh kasih kini menamparnya begitu keras. Ini pertama kali umma-nya memukulnya dan karena laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab itu. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal erat. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya.

"S-Shi Xun..." Yixing sama terkejutnya seperti Sehun. Benar-benar ia merasa seperti kehilangan beberapa detik ketika tangannya melayang dan memukul Sehun dengan keras. Tidak, tidak, Yixing sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah memukul anaknya sendiri. "Shi Xun..." Yixing bergumam lemah, berusaha menyentuh putranya. Dan betapa ia terpukul ketika Sehun menepis tangannya dan pergi dari hadapannya. Sehun bahkan tidak berhenti ketika bahunya menabrak bahu Chanyeol.

"Yah Sehun!" seru Chanyeol pada adiknya. Yixing tampak terkejut ketika ia mendapati Kris dan Chanyeol ternyata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"B-biar aku yang mengejarnya," ujar Chanyeol dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kris masih berdiri di sana, menatap umma-nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tidak usah umma pikirkan, dia memang seperti itu kan kalau menyangkut appa?" gumam Kris berusaha menenangkan umma-nya. Kris tahu, sangat tahu, betapa Sehun membenci ayah mereka. Dan Kris maklum akan hal itu.

Yixing menarik nafas dalam kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Umma tidurlah, aku akan bicara pada Sehun. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang." Yixing hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak berkata apapun sampai Kris menutup pintu kamarnya. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya ketika telinganya menangkap suara sepeda motor. Sudah bisa ditebak, Sehun pergi dari rumah.

"Shit, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya," umpat Chanyeol di ambang pagar rumah. Ia hanya bisa memandang pada Sehun yang melajukan motornya kencang.

"Benar-benar anak itu..." gumam Kris yang baru saja menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apa kita perlu mengejarnya hyung?"

Kris menggeleng, "Biarkan saja. Paling dia pergi ke apartemen Luhan soensaengnim. Dia perlu ketenangan. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, aku harus membuat surat izin untuk Sehun. Dia pasti tidak akan masuk sekolah besok."

**Side story**

**(KrisTao-ChanBaek-Hunhan)**

EXO High School hari ini pun damai seperti biasa. Koridor-koridor tampak ramai karena memang saat ini tengah jam istirahat. Biasanya di saat seperti ini para siswa dan siswi akan berdesakan di kantin atau memakan bekal di dalam kelas. Namun tidak halnya pada laki-laki tampan berambut pirang ini. Laki-laki yang dijuluki Pangeran Zhang ini kini tengah duduk santai. Menyamankan dirinya di atap sekolah. Hari ini ia tidak membawa bekal, sedang malas.

Saat ini Kris membutuhkan ketenangan. Dari penggemarnya serta dari teman sekelasnya, Kim Junmyeon. Hah, laki-laki itu sedikit membuat Kris merasa kesal. Si Pendek itu terus bertanya kapan akan kerja kelompok lagi. Cih, bilang saja ingin merayu eomma-nya. Dan Kris merasa kalau Junmyeon itu gila karena jatuh cinta pada eomma-nya. Memang Kris akui kalau eomma-nya masih memiliki pesona untuk menarik pasangan, tapi masa harus Si Pendek Junmyeon?

"Haaaahh..." Kris menghela napasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk tidur sejenak. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu ketika Kris Zhang tertidur, termasuk para guru. Dan jika ada yang berani mengganggunya, Kris bersumpah akan mematahkan lehernya.

'Brakk!'

Oh baiklah. Baik sekali, ada seseorang yang ingin dipatahkan lehernya ternyata.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Ingin lihat siapa makhluk yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dengan membuka pintu sekeras itu. Cih, apa dia tidak lihat kalau Kris sedang tidur eoh? Kris bersumpah akan mematahkan leher orang ini.

"Eh? Kris sunbaenim?"

O.O

Batu no Jutsu!

Andai saja ada jurus semacam itu. Jurus di mana dia bisa berubah menjadi batu, Kris pasti akan menggunakan jurus itu sekarang. Oh mengapa harus dia yang datang saat ini. Saat Kris tidak mampu mengelak kemana-mana. Sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang kini terkunci telak dalam tatapan sepasang mata bulat yang polos itu.

"Kris sunbaenim?" Ah, ia menyebut nama Kris dengan suaranya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Si Polos itu, Si Manis itu, Si Imut itu, Kris tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang pantas digunakan untuk mengambarkan sosok menggemaskan di hadapannya ini.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kris bertanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau Tao melihat wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Maklum, selama ini Kris hanya mengamati Tao-nya dari jauh. Dan ini adalah kali pertama ia berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Panda ini. Berdua pula.

"A... Aku... T-tersesat..." Tao berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang patah-patah. Memang sampai saat ini Tao belum bisa menguasai bahasa Korea kendati ia sudah tiga bulan di sini dan ini sangat menyulitkan Tao dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar. Namun untunglah teman-teman sekelasnya mau membimbing Tao, begitu pula gurunya. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang lambat pada Tao agar Tao mengerti.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengerti apa yang Tao katakan, "Pakai bahasa China saja," ujar Kris kemudian dalam bahasa China. Tao yang mendengar hal itu langsung memasang senyum sumringah. "Kris-ge orang China?" Ia bertanya, dalam bahasa China tentunya. Kris mengangguk, masih tidak sanggup menatap wajah Tao terlebih ketika ia tersenyum seperti ini. Uhh, auranya membuat Kris silau.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tersesat?" tanya Kris.

"Umm..." Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sungkan ia berjalan mendekati Kris dan duduk di samping Kris. Menghiraukan Kris yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak –oke, berlebihan memang-. "Aku mencari Junma hao~ Waktu kulihat di ruang OSIS ternyata dia tidak ada di sana. Lalu aku cari ke kelasnya, tidak ada juga. Lalu aku ke ruang kesehatan juga tidak ada." Tao sibuk mengoceh, sama sekali ia tidak menyadari Kris yang merasa gelisah tidak tentu.

Sekedar informasi, selama ia menyukai si Panda ini, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan Tao. Biasanya Kris sudah sangat senang hanya dengan melihat Tao dari jauh. Entah dari jendela, mengintip dari balik dinding atau duduk manis di kantin dengan segelas orange juice sambil menatap lurus pada Tao. Dan sekarang Tao berada di sampingnya. Bisa bayangkan segugup apa Kris.

"Gege~" Tao menyenggol bahu Kris dengan bahunya, "Kenapa diam saja? Apa gege tidak suka aku di sini?" Ia menoleh pada Kris. Menyosorkan wajahnya pada Kris. Wajah yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dengan mata bulat yang berbinar lucu, alis yang merendah dan tidak lupa bibir kucing yang mengerucut lucu.

Betapa Kris ingin lari ke pagar pembatas dan meloncat dengan indahnya.

"T-tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," gumam Kris, sedikit ia menggeser pantatnya menjauh dari Tao. Bukan tidak suka, hanya untuk memastikan jantungnya tetap berdetak.

"Apa yang gege pikirkan?" tanya Tao. Kris sedikit tertegun melihat cara Tao berbicara padanya. Terkesan sangat akrab, padahal kenyataannya mereka baru kali ini berbicara berdua saja seperti ini.

"Emm... Hanya tentang pelajaran," Kris bergumam asal. Oh bagaimana Kris bisa lupa pada sifat Tao yang ia simpulkan sendiri dari hasil stalking-nya. Tao yang manis ini sangat mudah mengakrabkan diri pada orang lain, mungkin karena sifat polosnya yang terlampau untuk anak seumurnya. Tidak hanya itu, Tao juga sangat manja.

"Begitu..." Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kris-ge," Sekujur tubuh Kris merinding mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara kekanakkan Tao yang menggemaskan. Dan Kris benar-benar merasa seperti kehilangan rohnya ketika tubuh Tao mendekat dan menempel. ME NEM PEL!

'Gyut~'

"Gege~ Apa gege pernah merindukan China?" Si Panda itu dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kris. Oh bukan hal aneh jika Tao melakukan ini, ia sudah biasa seperti ini pada semua temannya. Tidak tahukah kau Huang Zitao? Kau membuat Pangeran Wu kita terkena serangan jantung. "Korea menyenangkan sih, tapi aku lebih suka Qingdao." Seakan belum cukup Tao kini menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Kris Wu sudah pingsan saat ini. Pingsan, benar-benar pingsan.

.

"Bodoh! Chanyeol bodoh! Bodoh!" Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan dari bibirnya yang kecil mungil. Wajahnya yang imut tampak memerah menahan kesal. Lihat saja rambut cokelat halusnya yang kini bertaburan nasi. Tentu bukan ia sendiri yang menaburkan nasi itu di kepalanya. Byun Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu.

"Oh Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melalui kaca besar di hadapannya ia melihat teman sekelasnya baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, Kyungsoo. Hmp, ia kira ia sendirian di toilet ini. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo, Baekhyunn kembali membersihkan rambutnya dari serpihan-serpihan butiran nasi tersebut.

"Rambutmu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah wastafel, memutar keran dan mencuci tangannya di sana.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Baekhyun ketus, masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. Jangan kira Baekhyun orang yang judes, ia hanya sedang kesal.

"Chanyeol, hm?" tebak Kyungsoo. Dan ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Baekhyun untuk membenarkan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa mau laki-laki gila itu!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Masih terbayang di benaknya ketika ia berada di kantin, tengah bersiap menyantap makan siangnya tiba-tiba si tiang listrik berjalan itu datang dan entah bagaimana dia tersandung. Alhasil mangkuk berisi nasi yang tengah dipegang Chanyeol terlempar dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin betul si bodoh Chanyeol itu melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang ia kerjai, eoh? Memang aku pernah melakukan apa kepadanya? Apa salahku?" Baekhyun merocos bertubi-tubi. Menumpahkan kekesalan sejak ia pertama kali menginjak sekolah ini. Ya, sejak pertama ia masuk sini ia sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan Zhang tengah itu. Entah apa alasannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah berhasil menyimpulkan alasan mengapa ia menjadi sasaran kejahilan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu," celetuk Kyungsoo santai namun sukses membuat Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk keras. "A-apa?!" serunya pada si mata bulat itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, heran sendiri atas respon berlebihan dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang mungkin saja dia menyukaimu," kembali Kyungsoo berujar santai.

Baekhyun mendengus keras, "Mustahil," ujarnya ketus.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol membencimu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun melalui cermin di depannya. Baekhyun tampak menggeleng menyahut pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Berarti dia tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu. Dan alasan mengapa ia menjahilimu adalah karena dia menyukaimu~"

"Hekh!" Baekhyun tertohok mendengar analisis(?) dari Kyungsoo. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Pasalnya di sekolah ini HANYA Baekhyun yang dijahili seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. T-tapi... Masa Chanyeol menyukainya? Yang benar saja...

"Mukamu merah lho~" Kyungsoo menarik senyumnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tergagap dan menutupi wajahnya. Aish, kenapa dia jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Kalau memang benar Chanyeol menyukainya, apa alasan Chanyeol?

Maksudnya begini, Chanyeol itu tinggi, tampan dan populer. Apa yang membuat laki-laki sesempurna itu jatuh cinta pada seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bukan siapa-siapa? Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada orang lain sampai Zhang Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?

"Mustahil," gumam Baekhyun lirih, "Lagipula kalau dia menyukaiku kenapa dia menjahiliku terus?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam dan sebentar dan kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk mendukung perkataanmu," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lirih, "Dan lagi aku tidak suka tipe yang seperti dia, aku suka yang romantis." Dengan itu Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu.

'Jdugh!'

Tidak sengaja jidatnya terantuk sesuatu tepat ketika dia membuka pintu. "Yah Byunbaek, ini toilet laki-laki. Apa kau tidak salah masuk toilet?" Dahi Baekhyun berkedut mendengar suara besar yang selama 2 tahun ini mengganggu kenyamanan kehidupan bersekolahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran Chanyeol yang terhormat.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah yang super tampan tetapi juga menyebalkan. Ia tidak berniat membalas Chanyeol, ia hanya mendengus dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Menghela napas melihat Baekhyun yang meninggalkan.

'Plok.'

Perhatian Chanyeol teralih kala ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tingginya sama seperti Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo, dia adalah teman dekat Baekhyun, Chanyeol sering melihat mereka bersama. "Kau dengar kan? Dia suka pasangan yang romantis," laki-laki manis bermata bulat itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Laki-laki manis dengan rambut cokelat muda itu membereskan barang-barangnya. Hari ini ia pulang cepat, ia sudah meminta Yoona soesaengnim untuk menggantikannya di ruang kesehatan hari ini. "Luhan-sshi anda pulang cepat?" tanya Yoona yang baru saja datang.

"Ne," Laki-laki berkewarganegaraan China itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Teman lamaku menginap di apartemenku hari ini. Tidak enak meninggalkannya lama-lama," ia tersenyum lembut sekali. Yoona hanya mengangguk. Wanita cantik itu meminggirkan badannya ketika Luhan hendak meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan.

"Luhan soensaengnim!" Luhan berhenti melangkah saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah," gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dengan siswa lain, biasanya Luhan menyebut nama mereka dengan embel-embel –sshi. Namun tidak untuk kakak beradik Zhang ini. Luhan sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri, demikian pula sebaliknya. Bahkan Luhan pun sudah sangat akrab dengan Yixing, ibu mereka atau bisa dikatakan calon mertuanya.

"Sehun di apartemenmu, ge?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Umm," Luhan mengangguk, "Maaf aku tidak bisa membujuknya untuk sekolah hari ini."

"Huft, seharusnya kami yang minta maaf. Si Bodoh itu merepotkan gege terus," dengus Chanyeol akan sikap adiknya Sehun.

"Yah, Si Bodoh itu kekasihku tahu," Luhan pura-pura cemberut, "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti Chanyeol-ah."

"Ne Luhan-ge. Ah ya, coba sekali saja gege tidak usah memanjakan dia," ujar Chanyeol. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Tidak memanjakan Sehun? Bukankah terkadang justru Sehun yang memanjakannya? Tidak menjawab apa-apa, Luhan hanya berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Aku pulang," Luhan memberi salam begitu ia membuka pintu. Ia memang memiliki kunci cadangan, jadi tidak perlu menggedor pintu dan meminta Sehun untuk membukakan pintu.

Sepasang mata bulat Luhan yang menggemaskan tertuju pada sosok lain yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Ah, cemilan simpanan Luhan. "Sudah makan siang?" Luhan menghampiri sosok yang merebut seluruh hatinya itu dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipinya. Zhang Sehun menoleh dan menggeleng dengan mulut gembung penuh dengan cemilan yang belum ia telan.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya sembarang tempat, ia kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai. Tidak lama ia keluar dengan mengenakan kaus abu-abu dan celana kaus setengah paha berwarna putih. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun dan begitu menyadari Luhan duduk di sana tanpa sungkan Sehun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah manja handsome devil-nya ini.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus rambut halus Sehun.

"Sedikit," sahut Sehun singkat.

"Aku sedang ingin cheese cake, kau?" Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tanpa suara ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke perut rata Luhan. Sehun mengerti apa maksud Luhan. Cheese cake yang dimaksud Luhan adalah cheese cake buatan Yixing alias ibu Sehun. Sehun paham betul kalau Luhan sangat suka cheese cake buatan ibunya itu.

Dan itu berarti secara tidak langsung Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun bertemu Yixing. Bukannya tidak mau bertemu ibunya, hanya saja Sehun masih merasa kaku setelah semalam.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak lapar hm?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi putih Sehun. "Umma marah padaku," suara Sehun tidak terlalu terdengar karena terhalang oleh perut Luhan.

"Tidak akan," jawab Luhan lembut. Ia mengerti betul perasaan Sehun. Masih jelas di benaknya ketika malam-malam kemarin ketika ia sudah tidur Sehun datang ke apartemennya. Luhan yang masih mengantuk kala itu begitu terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu dan Sehun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menggeser wajahnya hingga ia dapat menatap wajah Luhan.

"Apa aku pernah marah padamu?" Luhan justru balik bertanya, membuat Sehun kebingungan. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ya, Luhan tidak pernah marah padanya, tidak sekali pun.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah lembut Luhan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Sehun dengan lembut. "Jika aku yang menyayangimu ini tidak pernah marah padamu, apalagi ibumu yang sangat sangat menyayangimu."

**=tbc=**

**Author curcol : **

Tadaaa~ ini dia ^^ Kemarin Cezzie sedih banget dihapus admin FFn, tapi yah sudahlah. Aaaah~ Adakah yang sudah lihat teaser WOLF? Whoaaa~ Cezzie excited bangettt~ Tao cakepppp deh di situ~ Ada scene KaiTao and HunTao juga~ Hehehehehee : Tapi ada KrisTao jugaaa~~~ Kyaaa~

Nah, nah, Cezzie seperti biasa mohon review-nya yaa


	2. Chapter 2

**The Zhangs' Mommy**

**II**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members, bertambah seiring jalan cerita

**Pair : **JoonXing (Joonmyeon Yixing), HunHan, BaekYeol and TaoRis

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance, family and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita

**xxx**

'Klining'

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung dekat pintu itu bergoyang tatkala seseorang dari luar membuka pintu tersebut. "Selamat datang," Xiumin yang tengah membersihkan meja langsung memberi salam. Sementara sang tamu yang baru saja datang hanya membalas senyum dan kemudian sepasang matanya berkelana menyapu isi seluruh cafe. Dan senyum yang disebut-sebut senyum indah malaikat itu terkembang kala sesosok malaikat tertangkap retina matanya.

"Oh, Suho-sshi," Malaikat itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lekukan manis pada pipinya. Dan ia –Suho- membalas senyum tersebut. Dalam hati ia senang karena malaikatnya itu masih mengingatnya. "Annyeong," ia memberi salam.

Suho kemudian mencari tempat duduk, tidak lupa ia menarik tangan si Panda yang sebenarnya dari tadi berdiri di belakang Suho tapi tidak tersorot kamera(?). Ketua OSIS itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Selain untuk menikmati udara segar juga karena tempat ini terletak di sudut cafe, memudahkan Suho dalam memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah mengantarkan pesanan.

Ah, lihatlah sosok ramping dengan apron merah itu. Lihatlah bagaimana ia bertanya pesanan kepada pelanggan. Lihatlah bagaimana ia mencatat pesanan tersebut pada buku catatan kecil yang ia bawa. Lihatlah bagaimana ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setiap aksi yang dilakukan Yixing, sekecil apapun itu, tampak begitu mempesona di mata seorang Kim Junmyeon.

"Yah, kalian mau pesan apa?" Dan semua perasaan indah itu langsung luntur ketika suara yang datar dan dingin menghampiri pendengaran Suho.

"Oh, kau Sehun kan? Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Tao ketika melihat Sehun menghampiri mejanya. Meski tidak sekelas namun Tao kenal Sehun. Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal para Zhang?

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Sehun, "Tapi tidak juga, cafe ini milik ibuku soalnya."

"Ah, begitu," Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Eh? Apa Kris-ge juga berada di sini?"

"Umm..." Sehun membeku sejenak. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja Kris berada di sini, di cafe ini, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di dapur. Ia sudah tidak punya harga diri setelah kemarin pingsan di samping Tao. Sehun yang mendengar cerita gege-nya pingsan itu hanya bisa mengelus dada. Membuat malu kaum seme saja. "Y-ya... Dia ada..." jawab Sehun terbata, "Tapi sedang sibuk."

"Ohh..." Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa Kris-ge baik-baik saja? Habisnya aku khawatir karena dia kemarin pingsan begitu."

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu cemas," sahut Sehun. 'Dia hanya kehilangan harga dirinya,' tambah kekasih Luhan itu dalam hati. "Nah, jadi kau mau memesan apa?"

"Ung~" Tao meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya dan bergumam dengan imut seraya membaca deretan menu pada buku menu yang diperlihatkan oleh Sehun. Sehun kemudian memindahkan perhatiannya pada Suho yang sempat terlupakan. Dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun menabrakkan buku catatan kecilnya pada wajah Suho. Cih, raut mesum itu membuatnya mual saja. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa ia harus menjaga ibunya dari tatapan mata mesum si Ketua OSIS yang tingginya agak mengecewakan ini.

"Aku pesan cheese cake dan soda float," gumam Tao. Sehun mengangguk sambil mencatatkannya pada buku catatan yang ia pegang. "Lalu kau, Pendek?" Ia beralih pada Suho yang terlihat masih membaca menu, "Kau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Suho diam sejenak. Ia tampak serius membaca deretan menu, seperti mencari sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia cari. Menu dengan harga paling murah mungkin? "Pesan apa?" Sehun mulai tidak sabar.

Bukannya menjawab, secara tiba-tiba Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan serius. Sehun yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu mendadak ngeri sendiri. Kalau ditatap oleh seorang gadis atau uke sih tidak masalah, tapi ini seme. Membuat mual saja.

"Aku..." Suho membuka suaranya. Suaranya terdengar begitu serius dan datar. Tao yang tadi tengah memainkan ponselnya menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku pesan..." Suho masih menggantungkan ucapannya, "Aku pesan Yixing."

Dan dengan sukarela Sehun menamparkan daftar menu itu ke wajah Suho. "Baiklah, dua porsi cheesecake dan dua gelas soda float." Sehun mencatat asal dalam buku catatannya dan melenggang menuju meja counter.

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Tao kembali bermain dengan ponselnya sementara Suho tentu saja menatapi malaikatnya yang baru saja mengantarkan dua gelas ice cream pada tamu. Suho tidak mengerti bagaimana laki-laki bernama Yixing itu sanggup menarik semua perhatiannya. Seolah-olah dalam pandangan Suho hanya ada Yixing seorang dan yang lain hanya bayangan semu.

Yixing begitu lembut, semua yang ada pada dirinya sangat lembut. Lihatlah wajahnya, bahkan caranya berbicara dan menatap pun sangat lembut. Suho tidak bisa menemukan alasan pasti mengapa ia terpikat akan pesona seorang Zhang Yixing. Yixing memiliki sejuta alasan mengapa seseorang harus jatuh hati padanya.

Suho sedikit terkejut ketika secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu mata dengan Yixing. Laki-laki lembut itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri mejanya. "Annyeong," ia menyapa sambil tersenyum lembut, "Apa kau mencari Kris?"

Kalau saja bisa Suho ingin menjawab, 'Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu denganmu', tapi dia tidak punya nyali cukup besar untuk itu. Jangan tanya kenapa dulu Suho sempat frontal, mungkin waktu itu Suho sedang lupa diri.

"Ani, Junma hao bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan yang namanya Yixing." Terima kasih Taozi, kau mengatakannya begitu saja dengan wajah sepolos itu. Suho jadi menyesal mengapa ia berkata seperti itu pada sepupunya yang kelewat polos itu.

"Mwo? Bertemu denganku?" Yixing tersenyum malu. Lesung pipitnya tercetak pada pipinya yang kini merona merah. Manis sekali.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Suho tertawa kikuk. Ingin sekali ia bersembunyi di bawah meja sekarang. Perhatian ketiganya teralih ketika Chen datang bersama dengan pesanan Suho dan Tao. "Oh baiklah aku permisi dulu," Yixing terkesan kikuk ketika ia berkata seperti itu.

"Aish, kau ini kenapa harus bilang seperti itu?"

"Wae? Bukannya Junma hao sendiri yang bilang begitu?" Suho hanya bisa menghela napas dan mulai menyantap pesanannya. Hm, cheese cake ini enak juga.

.

.

.

"Myun... Junmyun..." Persimpangan urat tercetak di dahi wanita setengah baya itu. "Yah Kim Junmyeon!" serunya kesal sambil memukul sendok sayur ke dahi anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aish umma!" Junmyeon a.k.a Suho merengut kesal sambil mengusap jidatnya yang menjadi korban.

"Makanya jangan melamun di meja makan. Kau ini benar-benar..." Ibu Suho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan sayur di mangkuk nasi suaminya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Suho singkat. Ia menyumpit sayur dan memasukkan ke mulutnya kemudian dikunyah secara perlahan.

"Benarkah?" Ibu Suho menyipitkan matanya, tidak biasa anaknya yang cerdas ini melamun di meja makan.

"Jangan-jangan Junma hao melamunkan Yixing?" Tiba-tiba si polos Tao membuka suara.

"Yixing?" Ayah dan ibu Suho bergumam bersamaan, bergantian memandang Tao dan Suho. Sementara Suho hanya bisa memelototi Tao yang dibalas dengan kedipan polos tak berdosa sedikit pun. "Yixing?" Ibu Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aigoo... Apa dia kekasihmu, Junmyeonnie?"

"A-ani," elak Suho. Memang Yixing bukan kekasihnya kan? Yixing adalah calon istrinya.

"Tidak perlu malu Junmyeon," kini ayahnya ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, "Saat seusiamu ayah juga sudah punya kekasih. Itu bukan hal yang aneh kok."

"Kapan-kapan bawalah ke rumah," ujar ibunya, "Laki-laki atau perempuan hm? Dari namanya terdengar seperti laki-laki. Dia orang China?"

"Ne!" Tao yang menyahut dan kembali menuai pelototin dari Suho, namun tentu saja bocah panda itu terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya, "Yixing ahjussi yang punya cafe dekat taman itu."

"Ahjussi?" Ibu Suho menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa kau memanggilnya ahjussi, Tao-ie?"

"Ung~" Tao mengemut sendoknya, "Tentu saja karena umurnya 30-an."

"Mwo!?"

.

.

.

Suho merengut kesal di kelasnya. Oh lagi-lagi ia gagal membujuk Kris untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu di rumah Kris. Kris ingin tugas itu dikerjakan di perpustakaan atau di kelas sehabis pulang sekolah. Dan tentu saja alasan Kris berkata seperti itu adalah untuk melindungi ibunya dari setan bersayap malaikat satu ini -begitu menurut Kris-.

"Ayolah Kris~" Suho masih berusaha membujuk Kris. Sebenarnya Suho bisa saja menemui Yixing di cafe, hanya Yixing tidak selalu berada di cafe-nya. Terkadang laki-laki berwajah keibuan itu berada di rumah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Kris menggeleng, "Aku tahu tujuanmu hanya untuk melihat ibuku saja kan? Dasar mesum."

"Mwo? Mesum apanya?" bantah Suho tidak terima, "Setidaknya aku berhasil menahan diri dan tidak mengintip Yixing ketika ia berada di toilet cafe, kau tahu?"

'Brugh.'

Sebuah kotak pensil mendarat tepat di wajah Suho. "Coba saja kau lakukan itu. Kuhancurkan alat kelaminmu!" ujarnya sadis, membuat Suho menelan ludah karena sedikit ketakutan.

"Aish, ayolah Kris. Memangnya kau bisa konsentrasi kalau mengerjakan tugas di sekolah eoh?"

"Lalu kau bisa konsentrasi kalau mengerjakan tugas di rumahku?" sahut Kris cepat, "Aku tahu kau terus mencari ibuku, ya kan?" Sangat tepat ucapanmu Tn. Zhang.

Suho hanya bisa merengut. Kalau bukan karena waktu deadline tugas yang semakin dekat, Suho tentu masih bisa berusaha membujuk Kris. Namun waktu mengumpulkan tugas yang tinggal dua hari lagi membuat Suho mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Kris. Sigh, lagi-lagi ia membuang kesempatan untuk bertemu Yixing-nya. Meski sebenarnya Suho cukup sering mengunjungi cafe Yixing dan berjumpa dengan malaikatnya itu sebanyak tiga kali. Huh, mana cukup tiga kali pertemuan untuk membuat Yixing jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baiklah." Suho mendengus, dia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti kemauan Kris dan mengerjakan tugas itu di sekolah. Hm, setelah mengerjakan tugas ini Suho berencana untuk kembali mengunjungi Yixing tercintanya.

.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu. Kedua laki-laki tampan itu tampak duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa buku di meja dan sebuah laptop. Tidak ada suara apapun di ruangan kelas yang kosong itu. Hanya suara deru hujanlah satu-satunya musik di antara keduanya.

"Haaaaahhhh..." Salah satu di antara mereka menghela napas panjang. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke buku yang sedari tadi dia baca –untuk kemudian disimpulkan-. "Bosaaaannn~" keluhnya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh," sahut Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop, "Lebih baik cepat kau ringkas buku itu dan segera berikan padaku."

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Demi boneka panda Tao, dia merasa sangat sangat malas. Betapa tidak, di kelas ini hanya ada dirinya dan Kris. Sama sekali tidak ada menariknya kan? Mungkin lain dengan apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian berdua bersama seorang Kris di dalam sebuah kelas.

"Hey, Kris..." Suho bergumam malas. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada meja dan matanya memutar ke arah Kris yang tampak serius dengan laptopnya.

"Hmm..." Kris menyahut, sama malasnya.

"Waktu kecil kau pasti sering mandi bersama ibumu yaa...?"

Untuk sekian detik jemari panjang Kris berhenti bergerak. Ia ingin protes, tapi Kris paham betul bahwa protes hanya akan membuat pekerjaannya sedikit terhambat. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol Suho saja. "Tentu."

"Bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol juga?"

"Yaa..."

"Mandinya telanjang?"

"Mana ada orang mandi pakai baju," dengus Kris.

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Berarti Yixing juga telanjang yaa...?"

'Twitch'

"Sekali lagi kau bicara yang aneh-aneh, kupatahkan lehermu."

Kembali keheningan menyapa, namun lima menit berikutnya keheningan itu runtuh ketika ponsel milik Suho berbunyi. "Ung?" Dengan malas Suho meraih ponselnya, "Umm~ Yeobosseyo?" Kris mengintip sekilas dari balik monitor laptopnya dan kembali ia menekuni laptopnya.

"Nde, aku masih di kelas." Alis Kris mengernyit, kenapa Suho berbicara dalam bahasa China? "Ke sini saja, Taozi."

A... Apa?!

"Tidak apa-apa Taozi, hanya aku dan Kris di sini."

Wait... Taozi? Maksudnya... Tao?

Seketika jemari Kris berhenti bergerak. Oh Tuhan, apa Tao akan ke sini? Ke kelas ini? Bertemu dengannya? Apa Kris masih punya harga diri untuk bertemu panda dengan pantat yang gemuk itu?

"Err... K-kurasa selanjutnya bisa kukerjakan sendiri di rumah," ujar Kris terburu-buru.

"Apa? Kau mau pulang?" tanya Suho. Kris tidak menyahut. Ia tampak sibuk merapikan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya. "Hujan-hujan begini?" Jderr! Kris membeku di tempatnya. Saking gugupnya sampai ia melupakan fakta bahwa di luar sana hujan masih deras. "A...Aku..."

"Junma hao!" Oh suara menggemaskan itu. Lihatlah si imut Tao yang kini berjalan memasuki kelas menuju bangku di mana Kris dan Suho duduk. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang," ujar Suho. Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya agar Tao bisa masuk dan duduk di kursi di samping Suho.

"Aku ketiduran di perpustakaan," gumam Tao dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia tampak masih mengantuk, terlihat dari tangannya yang menggosok matanya. Gesture yang mungkin biasa-biasa saja, namun tidak demikian bagi Kris Zhang yang kini terpaku melihat Tao.

"Nde, kau tampak masih mengantuk. Tidurlah lagi," Suho tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut halus Tao. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari aura panas pada Kris. Aish, seenaknya saja Suho menyentuh pandanya.

"Uuung~" Tao mengangguk. Ia kemudian memindahkan tas yang masih ia sandang di punggung ke meja dan melipat tangannya di sana, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dan tertidur dengan tenang. Tanpa Kris sadari senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya.

Dia mencintai Tao. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai Tao. Segala aksi yang Tao lakukan mampu menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Kris suka bagaimana cara Tao tertawa, bagaimana caranya berbicara, bagaimana caranya berjalan. Bahkan Kris menyukai sosok kebingungan Tao ketika ia mencari bangku kosong di kantin. Kris tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini pada orang lain sebelumnya dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tao bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Jika ditanya mengapa Kris menyukai Tao, mungkin Kris akan memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir. Apakah karena Tao manis? Tidak juga, ada beberapa perempuan dan laki-laki lain yang lebih manis dari Tao. Apa karena Tao polos? Kris biasanya tidak tertarik pada seseorang yang polos. Apa karena Tao seksi? Well... Harus Kris akui dia terkadang berpikir kotor tentang pantat dan kaki Tao. Tapi rasanya bukan karena itu juga. Kris punya sejumlah film biru di laptop-nya dan pemainnya lebih seksi dari Tao. Yah... Sampai detik ini pun Kris masih belum menemukan alasan mengapa ia menyukai Ta...

"Kenapa kau terus memandangi Tao, Kris?"

'Deg!'

"A-apa?!" Kris menoleh dengan cepat seraya membulatkan matanya. Oh, mengapa Suho merasa kalau respon Kris terlalu berlebihan?

"Kenapa kau melihat Tao terus?" Suho memutuskan untuk mengulang pertanyaannya.

"T-tidak." Pangeran Zhang, entah kau bodoh atau apa. Alasanmu sama sekali tidak berguna, jelas-jelas Suho melihat kau memandangi si Putri Tidur itu. Suho hanya diam, memandang lurus pada Kris yang tampak salah tingkah. Yah... Suho tidak mengerti apa yang Kris pikirkan, tapi satu yang Suho simpulkan...

...ada sesuatu dengan Kris kepada Tao...

.

.

.

'Klining~'

Suho mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ia membuka pintu cafe Yixing. Cafe hari ini sangat ramai. Seluruh meja penuh dengan pelanggan, antrian yang cukup panjang di counter kue dan tampak pula sejumlah gadis remaja yang berdiri menuju meja kosong. Suho menyapukan pandangannya, ia melihat Yixing dan Xiumin mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan. Sementara Chen tengah melayani pembeli di counter kue. Dan yah, hanya mereka bertiga. Tidak tampak Kris, Chanyeol maupun Sehun.

"Permisi," Suho menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat dua remaja perempuan berdiri di belakangnya. Tampaknya mereka juga mau makan di sini.

"Penuh sekali," komentar salah satu remaja perempuan, "Apa kau mau mencari tempat lain?"

"Tidak, tunggu saja sampai ada meja yang kosong," sahut temannya.

Suho menyapukan pandangannya. Kali ini tertumpuk pada sosok Yixing yang tengah mengangkat piring dan gelas kotor di meja. Tanpa banyak bicara Suho segera beranjak ke sana. Membantu Yixing, well sekaligus pendekatannya kepada malaikat itu.

"E-eh... Suho-sshi?" Yixing tampak terkejut ketika Suho membantu meletakkan gelas dan piring kotor ke atas nampan.

"Aku ingin membantu. Tidak apa kan?" Suho menarik senyumnya.

"T-tapi..."

"Yixing hyung, ini pesanan nomor 14~" Terdengar suara Xiumin.

"Biar aku yang mengurus ini," ujar Suho lagi, "Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta digaji kok."

"O-ohh..." Yixing masih tampak ragu-ragu. Bagaimana pun Suho ke sini mungkin karena dia ingin makan atau ingin mencari Kris, tapi yang terjadi Suho malah membantu-bantu. Yixing jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Yixing hyung~"

"N-ne ne," sahut Yixing terhadap panggilan Xiumin. Tak perlu menunggu lagi Yixing bergegas menuju Xiumin untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Dan benar-benar hari ini cafe sungguh ramai. Pembeli terus datang silih berganti. Harus Yixing akui kalau kedatangan Suho sangat membantunya. Suho membuat pekerjaan terasa sedikit lebih ringan. Jika Chen bertugas melayani pembeli di counter kue, Xiumin membuatkan pesanan dan Yixing mengantarkan pesanan maka tugas Suho adalah membersihkan meja yang kotor.

Tidak jarang Suho dan Yixing berpapasan ketika Yixing mengantar pesanan sementara Suho membawa nampan berisi gelas dan piring kotor. Sungguh Yixing menahan nafasnya ketika ia dan Suho kembali bersisian dengan posisi berhadapan. Keduanya yang berjalan di antara dua meja membuat mereka harus meminggirkan badan mereka. Suho dengan sengaja mengangkat tinggi nampannya agar tidak menabrak nampan Yixing yang berisi pesanan. Sangat dekat mereka, bahkan nampan Yixing nyaris menyentuh perut Suho.

Dan ketika Suho memberinya senyuman saat itu, sebuah rasa panas yang tidak biasa menjalar pada kedua belah pipi Yixing.

"Tangkap aku! Weeekkk..." Seorang bocah perempuan meloncat turun dari tempatnya duduk dan tampak bocah perempuan lain mengejarnya. Suho yang tengah membersihkan meja sedikit terkejut ketika melihat dua anak perempuan itu berkejaran, lebih terkejut lagi ketika mereka berlari menuju Yixing yang tengah membawa nampan berisi pesanan.

'Grepp'

Dengan sigap Suho mencengkeram pinggang Yixing dan menggesernya agar tidak tertabrak oleh dua anak perempuan itu. "Omo!" Wanita yang merupakan ibu dari kedua anak perempuan itu tampak terkejut dan berlari ke arah Suho dan Yixing, "Mianhae, mianhae," ia membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Gwaenchana," Suho tersenyum menanggapinya. Sementara Yixing...? Ah, ia tengah menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba serasa ingin meledak. Sentuhan kuat namun penuh perlindungan seperti itu sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

.

'Trek.'

Yixing yang tengah memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya dan ia melihat sepiring orange cake dengan segelas lemon tea hangat di hadapannya. "Kau kelihatan lelah." Yixing memutar kepalanya dan ia terkejut melihat Suho berdiri di sampingnya.

"U-umm, terima kasih," Yixing yang tadinya menyandar di kursi kini menegakkan tubuhnya. Keramaian yang seperti orang unjuk rasa tadi sudah selesai, kini cafe tampak lengang. Hanya ada dua kursi yang terisi oleh pelanggan. Suasana tenang pun tercipta, terlebih setelah Chen memutar musik bernada slow.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu," Yixing tersenyum seraya meminum lemon tea-nya. Tubuhnya serasa lebih rileks sekarang.

"Gwaenchana," Suho menarik kursinya dan duduk di samping Yixing, "Kris dan yang lain tidak datang yaa?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Heh, tentu saja Suho berharap mereka tidak datang. Karena kalau sampai Kris atau adik-adiknya melihat Suho duduk di samping ibu mereka seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia digantung di tiang basket.

"Uung~" Yixing menggeleng sambil mengunyah orange cake-nya, "Aku menyuruh mereka di rumah saja, karena sebentar lagi mereka ujian jadi... Omo!" Yixing menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Suho, ia baru saja teringat sesuatu, "Yah, kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang? Lebih baik kau belajar di rumah karena sebentar kalian akan ujian kan? A.. M-mianhae, aku jadi menahanmu di sini."

Suho sedikit tertegun melihat Yixing yang tampak panik sendiri. Manis sekali. Hm, berapa banyak ekspresi yang bisa ditampilkannya? "Tidak usah khawatir," Suho tertawa renyah, "Aku ini siswa yang pintar, jadi tidak perlu belajar juga nilaiku sudah pasti bagus." Ia begitu percaya diri memperlihatkan kelebihan dirinya. Terkesan sombong? Mungkin, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dia sering mewakili sekolahnya di olimpiade, ingat?

"Ohh..." Yixing tampak terpukau sendiri. Ternyata anak jaman sekarang rasa optimisnya besar juga.

"Hmm, menghidupi tiga anak dan mengelola cafe semacam ini pasti sangat merepotkan yaa," Suho bergumam, "Tidakkah terpikir untuk mencari pasangan?"

"Eh?" Yixing sedikit terperanjat, lagi-lagi Suho menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Banyak yang bertanya tentang itu memang, tapi sejujurnya Yixing agak sungkan untuk berbagi masalah pribadi seperti itu dengan seseorang yang menurutnya masih anak-anak.

"Oh maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengganggu," buru-buru Suho meminta maaf saat dilihatnya Yixing hanya diam.

"A-ani, well yea..." Yixing kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Hari ini Suho sudah sangat banyak membantunya, jadi berbagi hal seperti ini mungkin tidak apa-apa,"Y-yeaa... Banyak yang bertanya seperti itu, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan seperti ini." Yixing tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dengan namja tua sepertiku eoh? Anak-anakku juga sudah besar semua," ia tertawa renyah.

"Yah, tidak semua orang memandang dari usia juga kan?" Suho menatap intens pada Yixing, membiarkan kedua bola matanya seolah menghujam jauh ke dalam mata malaikatnya. Mencoba memberitahu perasaannya secara non-verbal. "Setidaknya kalau aku tidak memusingkan hal seperti itu."

'Klining~'

Lonceng kecil di dekat pintu berdenting. Tampak tiga orang gadis berpakaian sekolah memasuki cafe. "Selamat datang..." Suho menyapa seraya mengambil daftar menu dan berjalan menghampiri ketiganya, meninggalkan Yixing yang kini menahan napasnya.

'Omo!' desisnya dalam hati. Ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan kedua belah tangannya. Mengapa wajahnya jadi memanas begini...?

"Aish, aku seperti anak remaja saja..."

.

Jam bulat yang menggantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Cafe bersiap untuk tutup. Tampak Chen yang tengah memindahkan kue dari counter ke dalam kulkas, Xiumin yang membereskan dapur, Yixing yang menyapu cafe dan Suho yang menyusun kursi-kursi. Suho? Ya, sedikit kejutan Suho masih berada di cafe sampai cafe tutup. Sebenarnya Yixing sudah memintanya pulang sedari tadi karena ia merasa tidak enak hati membiarkan Suho terus membantunya seharian, tapi anak itu berkeras untuk tetap berada di cafe sampai cafe tutup.

"Suho-sshi, ini untukmu," Xiumin meletakkan sebuah kotak yang tentunya berisi kue di atas counter.

"M-mwo? Ani, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Sudah ambil saja. Kau seharian di sini, tidak mungkin pulang dengan tangan kosong kan?" sahut laki-laki bermata sipit itu. "Oh, xie xie~" ujar Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Chen dan Xiumin pamit pulang. Suho sedikit mengernyitkan alis saat ia tidak menemui Yixing. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan benar saja, laki-laki mungil itu berada di sana. "Kenapa belum pulang."

Yixing sedikit terlonjak. Tampak ia terkejut karena Suho tiba-tiba muncul. "O-oh maaf mengejutkanmu," gumam Suho.

"Ah ne... Eumm, aku hanya sedang menghitung bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue saja. Siapa tahu ada yang perlu ditambah," ujarnya dan kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan semua bahan cukup Yixing mengunci pintu dapur. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Suho bersandar di pintu cafe sambil memainkan ponselnya. Suho yang kala itu memakai celana jins hitam dan long coat berwarna cokelat entah mengapa membuat Yixing merasa terpesona.

Uhh, mengapa ia jadi seperti ini

"Ehem," Yixing sedikit berdehem dan itu membuat Suho menoleh padanya, "Kukira kau sudah pulang," ujarnya.

"Aku menunggumu," Suho memamerkan senyumnya. Kembali Yixing berdehem yang dibuat-buat. Aish, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Bukankah perasaan macam ini tidak pantas untuknya yang berumur 30-an? Yah, setidaknya demikian Yixing berpikir.

Yixing tengah mengunci pintu cafe sementara Suho menunggunya di belakangnya. "Nah selesai," ujar Yixing, ia menoleh kepada Suho, "Rumahmu arah mana?"

"Sana," Suho menunjuk sebelah kiri.

"Oh ne. Baiklah sampai nanti Suho-sshi, terima kasih untuk hari ini," Yixing tersenyum, ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pulang ke arah kanan. Well, berlawan arah dengan Suho. Suho menghela nafas dan kemudian ia berbalik ke arah kiri.

'Tap.'

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Perasaan tidak ingin jauh dari orang yang dikasih kendati sudah bersama dengannya selama beberapa jam. Suho berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap sosok mungil Zhang Yixing yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Suho kembali menghela nafasnya. Suho baru akan berbalik pergi ketika sepasang matanya melihat beberapa orang pria mendekati Yixing.

Perasaannya mengatakan ini tidak baik. Jadi Suho berdiri dan menatap pria-pria itu mengelilingi Yixing-nya. Mungkin itu teman-temannya, batin Suho. Namun benar saja perasaan Suho. Pria-pria itu jelas bermaksud buruk pada Yixing. Tampak ketika salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Yixing dan Yixing menarik tangannya dengan keras.

Tidak menunggu apapun lagi, Suho bergegas menghampiri mereka. Dengan sigap ia langsung menarik bahu salah satu pria tersebut. "Yah!" hardik pria itu. Betapa Yixing merasa lega ketika ia melihat Suho. "Siapa kau?!" pria bertubuh besar itu membentak Suho, namun begitu tidak sedikit pun Suho merasa gentar. "Aku pacarnya! Apa maumu?!" Suho balas membentak.

"Cih," Laki-laki besar itu mendecih kesal. Ia bisa saja menghajar Suho di sini, namun ia paham bahwa si pendek di depannya ini berkeras hati. Jadi kalau ia menghajar, bisa dipastikan Suho akan menghajar balik dan itu tentu menarik perhatian orang lain. Mencari masalah namanya. Maka ia memerintahkan kawanannya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suho menoleh kepada Yixing yang masih terdiam. Yixing tergagap dan kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Entah mengapa ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Suho. Ekspressi Suho ketika membentak pria besar tadi sejujurnya menggetarkan dadanya. Matanya berkilat tajam dan itu membuat Yixing merasa betapa ia dilindungi.

Uhh... Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang yang sebaya dengan putranya? Memalukan sekali...

"Kajja, kita pulang," ujar Suho dan tanpa sungkan ia menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing sedikit terkejut ketika Suho berjalan ke arah kanan. Bukankah arah rumah Suho ke arah kiri?

"S-Suho-sshi, bukankah rumahmu arah sana?" Yixing menunjukkan arah berlawanan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Oh, apa yang berdetak ini? Tolong berhenti. Tolong. Ini... Perasaan seperti ini sangat tidak layak. Ia sudah tua, memiliki tiga orang anak tetapi kenapa berdebar-debar selayaknya remaja?

"U-ummm..." Tidak ada yang bisa Yixing lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Ingin menolak karena merasa sudah sangat merepotkan Suho seharian ini, namun apa daya lidah bagai membeku.

Dan jadilah keduanya berjalan bersama menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah Yixing yang memang tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka berjalan dengan agak berjarak, meski sebenarnya Suho sangat ingin meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat. Lihat bagaimana malaikatnya itu kedinginan. Uap putih yang menampakkan wujud kala Yixing bernafas menjadi bukti. Tampaknya mantel cokelat yang Yixing kenakan tidak terlalu maksimal dalam menghangatkan tubuhnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, Suho sangat sangat bersedia dan dengan senang hati untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu.

Ah...

Apa yang kau pikirkan Junmyeon-sshi?

Langkah Suho sedikit melambat ketika hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat enak. Ia menoleh dan oh ternyata ada kedai ramen yang masih buka. Bau ramen yang khas sangat terasa. Apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini pasti sangat pas untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen yang mengepulkan asap. Dan Suho pun menyadari bahwa sepertinya Yixing tertarik pada kedai tersebut. Well, moment yang tepat untuk pendekatan.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Suho. Yixing yang memang tengah memperhatikan kedai tersebut tampak terkejut, "Y-ye?"

"Kau mau mampir ke sana?" tanya Suho lebih jelas lagi sambil menunjuk kedai ramen tersebut.

"Umm, boleh..." Yixing tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Manis sekali.

.

Kini keduanya berada di dalam kedai ramen tersebut. Kedai itu tampak sunyi, mungkin karena sudah cukup malam sehingga tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Kedai itu cukup sederhana. Seluruh bangunannya terbuat dari kayu, termasuk lantainya. Pada tiap-tiap meja terletak lampion kecil berwarna merah. Penerangan di kedai tersebut memang agak redup, sehingga lampion kecil itu cukup berguna juga.

"Tempat yang bagus," gumam Yixing melihat sekelilingnya, selagi mereka menunggu pesanan, "Kau sering kesini?"

Suho tergagap ketika tiba-tiba saja Yixing menoleh padanya. Oh, semoga Yixing tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi ia menatap wajah lembut itu. "Y-ya," Suho menjawab, "Ini tempat favorit sepupuku, Tao. Ingat? Aku pernah membawanya ke cafe."

"Oh ya tentu," Yixing mengulum senyum, "Yang mirip panda itu kan? Dia manis sekali."

'Tapi tidak semanis dirimu,' sambung Suho dalam hati.

"Yaa. Dia menyukai tempat ini karena dia bilang kedai ini mirip seperti kedai di China," ujar Suho lagi.

"Hmmm," Yixing mengangguk sambil menyapukan pandangannya lagi ke sekeliling kedai, "Memang sih. Ah, aku jadi merindukan China..."

"Kau sudah lama di tinggal Korea?"

"Yaa," sahut Yixing seraya kembali menatap ke arah Suho, "Sejak Shi Xun berumur 4 tahun kami sudah tinggal di sini?"

"Shi Xun?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, maksudku Sehun. Hahahaha... Aku lebih suka menyebut nama Korea mereka. Shi Xun, Yi Fan dan Chan Lie."

"Ah begitu..." Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia senang melihat Yixing bercerita santai seperti ini. Membuat merasa lebih akrab dengan malaikatnya itu. "Ah kalau begitu kau bisa panggil aku Jin Jun Mian, itu nama China-ku."

"Kau orang China?"

"Tidak," sahut Suho, "Hanya saja terkadang jika kami berlibur di China mereka memanggilku Jun Mian."

"Ah, jadi kau punya keluarga di China?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ibu Tao adalah adik ibuku dan beliau menikah dengan seorang pria China jadi mereka tinggal di China dan Tao tinggal di sini untuk bersekolah. Orang tuanya agak sibuk, jadi yaa begitulah..."

Yixing manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Suho, "Aku jadi merindukan China," Ia tersenyum tipis. Namun entah mengapa Suho menangkap gurat kesedihan dalam senyum itu. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tergambar sekali dalam raut wajah lembut yang mencoba tersenyum itu.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat sedih," Tanpa berbasa-basi Suho langsung mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Dan jujur saja itu membuat Yixing terkejut. Anak ini seperti mampu membacanya atau memang ia yang begitu jelas dalam rautnya? "A..." Yixing tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang ada sesuatu di China, sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan sesuatu itulah yang membuatnya membawa ketiga buah hatinya ke Korea. Tapi masa Yixing harus bercerita pada Suho?

"B-bukan apa-apa," ujar Yixing kemudian sambil tersenyum. Tidak mungkin kan ia bercerita pada Suho? Masalah itu terlalu pribadi untuk dibagi pada orang lain.

Sementara di lain pihak Suho merasa suatu kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan apapun itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Yixing. Namun ketika Yixing mengatakan 'bukan apa-apa' itu seolah menegaskan bahwa Yixing tidak ingin diketahui oleh Suho. Secara tidak langsung menegaskan ada dinding di antara mereka. Suho tidak terlalu menginginkan Yixing untuk bercerita, hanya ia ingin Yixing tidak berbohong. Itu saja.

"Pesanan anda," seorang pelayan akhirnya datang.

"Oh Xie xie," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum.

.

'Omo,' Suho mendesis dalam hati ketika ia melihat tiga orang berdiri di depan rumah Yixing. Ia mulai khawatir, cemas, dan sejumlah perasaan negatif lainnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing yang tersenyum sumringah melihat **ketiga anaknya**.

Entah kenapa Suho melihat background api di belakang tiga 'monster' itu.

"Umma kemana?" si tengah bertanya, tidak lupa memberikan deathglare gratis pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang ummanya.

"Ah tadi umma singgah sebentar," sahut Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Harusnya umma bilang pada kami," kini yang sulung berkata, "Aku sudah bolak balik dari cafe, sempat menelepon Chen dan Xiumin juga, aku menelepon kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Eh?" Yixing menarik sebelah alisnya. Buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi ia simpan dalam saku mantelnya dan benar saja, ada 23 panggilan tidak terjawab. "O-omo, dui bu qi..."

"Hampir saja kami menghubungi polisi," celetuk Sehun.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari umma-nya ke arah Suho yang masih saja berada di belakang umma-nya, "Kenapa umma bisa sama dia?"

"Oh, seharian ini Suho-sshi sudah membantu di cafe bahkan sampai mengantar umma pulang."

'Cling~'

Ucapan Yixing membuat ketiga Zhang men-deathglare Suho secara berjamaah. Poor Suho, tampaknya besok dia akan dikerjai di sekolah.

"Nah ini sudah malam," ujar Yixing, ia kemudian berbalik pada Suho, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar pulang, bahkan tadi mentraktir ramen juga."

'Cling~'

Kembali deathglare dilayangkan. Benar-benar Suho sudah memulai aksinya, demikian batin para Zhang.

"Jja, Shu Xian bisakah kau antar Suho pulang?"

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Ini sudah malam, umma khawatir kalau dia pulang sendirian nanti terjadi sesuatu."

'Biar saja!' batin ketiga Zhang itu bersamaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Suho yang menangis haru dalam hati. Omo, ternyata Yixing mencemaskannya~

Antara ya dan tidak, antara rela dan tidak rela, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah setidaknya dia harus berterima kasih karena si Pendek itu mengantar umma-nya dengan selamat sampai ke rumah. Sekali pun Sehun tahu betul itu adalah bentuk pendekatan. Membayangkan Suho menjadi ayahnya membuatnya merinding. Hah, kenapa juga ia membayangkan hal seperti itu.

"Arraseo," dengusnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Ujian semester semakin dekat. Atmosfirnya mulai terasa di EXO Highschool. Kantin yang biasanya penuh saat jam istirahat kini tak seperti biasa, banyak dari siswa yang memilih membawa bekal dan makan di dalam kelas sambil membaca buku. Namun perubahan drastis terjadi pada perpustakaan. Tempat yang dulunya tidak begitu ramai menjadi cukup ramai.

Tadinya suara kertas yang dibalik-balik mendominasi ruangan perpustakaan tetapi kini yang terdengar adalah bisikan-bisikan dan pekikan kecil. Well, pangeran Zhang Kris memasuki perpustakaan.

Kris berdiri di depan sebuah rak buku, matanya yang tajam menyoroti satu persatu judul buku tersebut. Ia terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya ia terganggu dengan tatapan-tatapan anak perempuan yang berada di sekitarnya. Kris juga bisa mendengar suara mereka yang pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa konsentrasi.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat buku yang ia perlukan, Kris mencari tempat yang aman untuk membaca. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya konsentrasi. Ia berjalan mengitari perpustakaan itu untuk mencari tempat yang ia inginkan dan secara tidak langsung memberikan fanservice(?) kepada siswi-siswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Dan beruntunglah Kris Zhang karena mata tajamnya berhasil menangkap ruang di antara dua rak buku yang membentuk sudut. Tempatnya terlihat cukup terpencil. Jadi Kris berjalan ke sana.

**Dan mengapa ada Panda di perpustakaan...?**

Sederet kalimat yang merupakan kalimat tanya itu kini terlintas di benak Kris kala ia menemukan sesosok Panda tengah membaca buku di sana. Ah, jika dengan penggemarnya ia tidak bisa konsentrasi maka dengan Panda ini ia lebih tidak bisa konsentrasi. Lalu Kris memutuskan untuk meminjam buku dan membacanya di rumah saja, meski ia tidak yakin karena Chanyeol pasti akan mengganggunya, tapi baru saja Kris akan berbalik alunan suara kekanakkan yang menggemaskan.

"Kris-gege..."

Dan mana mungkin Kris mengacuhkan si Panda yang kemarin malam muncul dalam mimpi basahnya –ups, sebenarnya ini rahasia-. "Y-ye Tao?"

"Gege sibuk?" tanya Tao. Kris tertegun sejenak, ia yakin baru beberapa kali bertatap muka dengan Tao tapi anak ini bertingkah seolah mereka sudah sangat akrab. Bukannya Kris tidak suka, hanya saja ia belum siap.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kris kemudian, "Ada apa?"

Tao tersenyum sumringah, segera ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Kris untuk duduk. Kris membeku, ini terlalu cepat. Ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk skinship ini. "Nah, gege bisa bantu aku?" Suara manis Tao membuyarkan lamunan lebay Kris. Laki-laki tampan itu mengangkat sedikit alisnya ketika ia melihat beberapa buku di atas meja, buku catatan Tao dan buku kamus Korea-China. Ah, Kris mengerti masalah Panda-nya ini.

"Kau ingin aku menterjemahkan ini?" tanya Kris dan Tao tampak terkejut karena Kris mampu menebaknya, segera ia menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Ne, hangul agak merepotkan~" ujar Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah," sahut Kris, "Nah yang mana yang ingin diterjemahkan?" Kris bertanya dalam bahasa China.

"Gunakan bahasa Korea saja, ge," seru Tao, "Aku sudah lumayan bahasa Korea, tapi kalau tulisannya belum." Kris mengangguk, ia bisa mendengar sendiri bahasa Korea Tao cukup meningkat dari sebelumnya. Tao kemudian membolak-balik salah satu buku dan menunjukannya pada Kris, "Bisa gege terjemahkan ini?" tanyanya. Kris mengangguk.

Ruangan tempat keduanya berada memang sedikit sempit, namun terpencil jadi ketenangan terjamin. Berada di antara dua rak buku yang membentuk celah dan sepertinya tidak banyak yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Terdapat meja pendek sehingga tidak membutuhkan kursi, jadi Kris dan Tao duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet.

Kris membacakan bagian yang ditunjuk Tao dengan perlahan, sesekali Tao mencatat dalam bukunya. Sesekali tanpa Tao sadari, Kris memperhatikannya dengan dalam. Wajah Tao yang serius seperti itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kris. Jangan lupakan kepolosan yang sangat terlihat jelas di matanya. Seolah-olah Tao bisa tersesat di mana saja jika tidak ada memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya. Dan Kris berharap ia bisa menjadi penuntun itu.

"Gege? Kenapa diam?"

"O-oh." Kris tergagap. Semoga Tao tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentangnya. "M-maaf, aku..."

"A-ani, sepertinya aku merepotkan gege yaa?" Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Kris cepat.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja Tao, untukmu apapun akan kulakukan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening melanda. Betapa Kris ingin menelan semua buku yang berada di perpustakaan ini. Aish, kenapa mulutnya ini keterlaluan sekali? Lihatlah sekarang Tao yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan ekspressi bingung yang sangat kentara. "J-Jinjja?" Kris bagai tersedak jakunnya sendiri. Lihatlah kini Tao meminta pertanggungjawaban atas pernyataan cintanya barusan.

Hwadd?!

Pernyataan cinta? Benarkah? Walau tidak eksplisit tapi kesannya memang seperti itu kan?

"Aaa..."

"Hwaaa~ Kris-gege baik sekali~" Dengan tiba-tiba Tao memeluk leher Kris. Yah... Dengan orang sepolos Tao apakah kau pikir ia paham betul ucapanmu Zhang Yifan?

.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi. Hanya ada satu dua siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Zhang Chan Lie atau kerap disapa Chanyeol tengah berjalan santai di koridor. Sekolah memang sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu dan alasan mengapa Chanyeol masih berada di sini adalah karena ia baru saja selesai latihan basket.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia lewat di depan sebuah kelas. Bukan kelasnya, tapi ia berhenti di sana karena ada seseorang di dalam sana menarik perhatiannya. Byun Baekhyun. Tampak laki-laki manis itu tengah belajar bersama temannya yang setahu Chanyeol bernama Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Memastikan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya namun ia tetap bisa melihat Baekhyun.

Senyum kecil mencuat di wajah tampan Chanyeol, senyum yang membuat wajahnya yang tampak lebih bersahaja karena biasanya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lima jari. Baekhyun tampak begitu mempesona di mata Chanyeol. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis, namun yang terbaik adalah ketika ia tersenyum, seolah ia bisa menyinari satu planet dengan senyumannya itu.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun di hari penerimaan murid baru. Saat itu Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Itu ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah imut Baekhyun dan ketika Baekhyun menanyakan 'ada apa?' dengan bodohnya Chanyeol menanya balik 'kenapa kau pendek sekali?'. Setelah itu Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan pergi begitu saja, barangkali itulah awal di mana Chanyeol menjadi sering menjahili Baekhyun hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Sebut dia pengecut karena tidak berani menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang.

Ah, bicara soal menjahili rasanya Chanyeol belum menjahili Byunbaek-nya seharian ini. Senyum creepy-nya terulas di wajah tampannya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia memasuki kelas itu. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya terdengar pekikan Baekhyun.

"ZHANG CHANYEOL BODOHH...!"

.

'Cklek.'

Lu Han membuka pintu ruang kesehatan yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru. Rapat selama dua jam itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Karena sebentar lagi akan ujian semester dan setelahnya ujian akhir untuk anak kelas tiga. Kepala Sekolah Jung mengusulkan tentang pelajaran tambahan dan meminta pendapat guru lainnya.

Luhan membereskan tas dan peralatannya yang tadi belum sempat ia bereskan. Ia ingin pulang sekarang, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Namun pergerakan Luhan terhenti ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang dari balik gordyn putih. Rasanya ketika ia meninggalkan ruangan tadi tidak ada siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan kesehatan.

'Sreekk...'

Luhan menggeser gordyn tersebut dan ia menghela napas melihat kekasihnya tengah duduk santai di atas kasur sambil membaca komik. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan sembari menggeser gordyn tersebut sampai ke ujung. Sehun hanya menggeleng tanpa suara.

Luhan melepas jas putih panjang yang sedari tadi ia pakai, jas yang menjadi identitas bahwa ia adalah guru kesehatan. "Hentikan itu Shi Xun," gumam Luhan dalam bahasa China. Mereka memang sering menggunakan bahasa China jika hanya berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun, kali ini ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Membaca komik," sahut Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah Sehun, "Sebentar lagi kau ujian, ingat?"

"Lalu? Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, Xiao Lu. Aku ini jenius, remember?"

"Haahhh..." Luhan menghela napasnya, "Kau ini tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku."

"Kalau begitu hukum aku, Luhan soensaengnim." Luhan terpekik ketika tangan Sehun terjulur dan meremas pantatnya.

"Siswa mesum," gumam Luhan. Meski begitu ia menunduk dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir kecil Sehun.

"Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa Xiao Lu. Siapa yang mesum? Ingat pertama kali kita bercinta? Kau yang mengajaknya."

"Waktu itu aku mabuk," kilah Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Kau siswa yang nakal sekali Zhang Shi Xun," gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Dengan gaya menggoda Luhan naik ke atas tempat tidur, salah satu lututnya menjejak tepat di antara kedua kaki Sehun. Nyaris mengenai selangkangan siswa kelas satu itu.

"Apa anda akan menghukumku Luhan soensaengnim?"

"Menurutmu, hm?"

Sehun menyeringai, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat posisi mereka terbalik. Sehun berada di atas sementara Luhan di bawahnya. "Kunci dulu pintunya," gumam Luhan.

"Sekolah sudah sepi," Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Luhan. Sebuah gigitan ia berikan di sana, membuat Luhan memekik tertahan.

"Biasakan mengunci pintu dulu sebelum kalian melakukan itu!" seru sebuah suara dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Sehun hanya menyeringai, "Xie xie Yifan-ge."

"A-aaaahn~ Shu Xinnnhh~"

**-tbc-**

No curcol~ No bacot~ Review jusseyooo ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Zhangs' Mommy**

**III**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members, bertambah seiring jalan cerita

**Pair : **JoonXing (Joonmyeon Yixing), HunHan, BaekYeol and TaoRis

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance, family and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita

**xxx**

"ANDWAEEEE...!" Seonggok Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho alias Jin Jun Mian tampak berguling-guling di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Sesekali mulutnya melontarkan kalimat seperti 'tidak', 'Ya Tuhan' dan 'Kenapaa...?' dengan nada yang sangat menyayat hati. Wajahnya yang tampan pun kini basah bersimbah air mata dan ingus. Err... Baiklah untuk yang terakhir saya berbohong :3

"Junmian-ge kenapa?" Sosok imut dan menggemaskan Huang Zitao berjongkok di samping Suho yang kini menelungkup sambil tersedu-sedu. Dengan santainya Tao menusuk-nusuk punggung gege-nya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Junmian-ge~ junmian-ge~"

"Hwaaa Taozi~~~" Suho tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan memeluk adik sepupunya yang polos itu, "Bilang pada ibu supaya kita kembali ke Korea sekarang~" rayunya.

"Bibi tidak akan mau gege~" ujar Tao. Ia melepas pelukan Suho dan duduk di sofa seraya menonton. Mengabaikan Suho yang kembali berguling-guling dengan tidak elitnya.

Nah, adakah di antara kalian yang bertanya kenapa..?

Well, ujian semester sudah selesai dan setelah ujian pasti ada liburan. Jadi sekarang adalah liburan semester. Dan di liburan ini kedua orang tua Suho berlibur ke China, selain karena mereka merindukan keluarga di China juga karena Tao merindukan orang tuanya. Jadilah mereka di China saat ini, menginap di rumah Tao sampai liburan selesai.

Dan yang jadi permasalahan adalah bahwa tidak ada Zhang Yixing di China. Itu berarti Suho tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yixing-nya sampai liburan selesai. Hah, bagaimana Suho bisa bertahan melalui cobaan ini? Sebenarnya bisa saja Suho menghubungi Yixing-nya tercinta, tidak ke ponsel Yixing karena ia tidak tahu nomornya tapi ke nomor telepon cafe. Hanya saja jika ia ketahuan melakukan panggilan internasional bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar rumah oleh ibunya sendiri.

Huff~

Berhenti berguling-ria, Suho kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil laptopnya. Bermain di jejaring sosial mungkin bisa sedikit menyembuhkan duka hatinya. Maka jadilah Suho duduk di samping Tao dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Ia membuka akun jejaring sosialnya dan yah... Tidak ada berita yang menarik.

Suho kemudian melirik list chatting dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah nama akun yang cukup ia kenal.

**Dragon_Zhang ONLINE**

Oh itu Kris! Mungkin Suho bisa menanyakan tentang Yixing kepada Kris, walau ia tahu kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Tapi yah... Cinta penuh perjuangan, benar?

**Su_Ho : Hi Kris!**

Suho mengetikkan kalimat pertama. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dan terdengar bunyi 'plopp' kecil yang menandakan balasan dari Kris.

**Dragon_Zhang : Ini siapa?**

Betapa rasanya Suho ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Bisa-bisanya Kris bertanya seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas nama akunnya begitu.

**Su_Ho : Ini aku, Suho.**

Terdengar bunyi 'plopp' pelan lagi.

**Dragon_Zhang : Ah, kukira kau sudah mati.**

Sabar Suho... Sabar... Orang sabar disayang Yixing.

**Su_Ho : Aku berada di China sekarang.**

'plopp.'

**Dragon_Zhang : Aku tidak tanya.**

Suho mengelus dada. Menghadapi seorang anak memang harus penuh kesabaran, sebagai calon dari ayah Kris Suho harus terbiasa menghadapi ini.

**Su_Ho : Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?**

'Plopp.'

**Dragon_Zhang : Baik.**

Suho tersenyum tipis.

**Su_Ho : Ibumu apa kabar?**

**Dragon_Zhang OFFLINE**

Kembali Suho berguling-guling di lantainya. Poor Suho...

Tao melirik bingung ke arah laptop Suho yang menyala sementara pemiliknya tengah berguling-guling. Dengan penasaranTao mengambil laptop itu, alisnya terangkat melihat nama akun 'Dragon_Zhang' dengan profil picture seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. "Kris-gege?"

Sementara itu di Korea sana...

"Hah, dasar si Pendek mengganggu saja," gerutu Kris. Benar-benar Suho itu mengejar ibunya, sedikit banyak membuat Kris merinding ngeri saja. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sembari memandangi foto Tao yang ia ambil diam-diam, Kris kembali online.

'Plopp.'

Baru saja onlinde, sudah terdengar bunyi ada pesan chatting yang masuk. Kris kembali merengut kesal melihat nama akun itu muncul.

**Su_Ho : Annyeong~ :3**

Hah apa ini? Sok akrab sekali, pakai emoticon pula. Dengan menggebu-gebu Kris mengetikkkan balasan. Perlu juga sekali ia memarahi si Pendek ini, meski Kris yakin Suho tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

**Dragon_Zhang : JANGAN SOK AKRAB YA! KAU INI BISA TIDAK JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU? :O SANA PERGI! Hush hush!**

Kris tersenyum puas melihat pesan yang ia kirimkan. Ia yakin Suho di seberang sana pasti akan jderrr(?) sekali.

**Su_Ho : Dui bu qi gege~ :'( Tao tidak berniat mengganggu Kris-gege :'''((( **

**Su_Ho OFFLINE**

O.O

(┘ᵒ□ᵒ)┘

'Jderrr!'

Sepertinya jderr-nya(?) tidak jadi terjadi pada Suho, melainkan terjadi pada Kris yang kini tengah berguling-guling di lantai.

.

.

.

Suho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika ia selesai mengepak kopernya. Yeah~ liburan selesai, saatnya kembali ke Korea. Bukannya Suho tidak menyukai China, tentu saja ia menyukai negeri ini, hanya ia terlalu merindukan Yixing-nya. Dua minggu liburan tanpa Yixing itu seperti dua minggu tanpa oksigen. Menyiksa sekali. Dua hari lagi semester baru akan dimulai, jadi Suho, Tao serta kedua orang tuanya akan pulang hari ini.

"Junmian-ge sudah selesai?" Tao dengan imutnya melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Suho mengangguk, ia kemudian berdiri dan keluar bersama Tao. Tentu saja berhubung hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Korea jadi mereka memutuskan pergi ke toko cinderamata terlebih dahulu. Ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman di Korea sana.

Pasar tradisional China hari ini pun ramai seperti biasa. Tampak turis tak hanya dari Asia namun juga Eropa mengunjungi tempat ini pula. Barang-barang yang diperjualbelikan di sini sangat unik dan menarik, dan harganya pun terjangkau. Suho kini sedang berdiri di salah satu kios, di tangannya terlihat miniatur rumah tradisional China. Suho tengah mempertimbangkan apakah Yixing akan menyukai ini. Ia sudah membeli beberapa cenderamata untuk teman-temannya dan Suho ingin memilih yang terbaik untuk Yixing.

"Menurutmu Yixing akan menyukai ini?" Suho meminta pendapat pada Tao yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Tentu," sahut Tao, ia juga tengah sibuk mencari cenderamata.

"Tuan ingin mencari cenderamata yang seperti apa?" nona penjaga kios bertanya pada Suho.

"Eh, ung... Aku ingin mencari cenderamata yang cocok untuk kekasihku," ujar Suho terang-terangan. Nona penjaga itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kemudian pergi dan kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Ini sepertinya cocok," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan benda yang ia bawa.

Itu sepasang boneka kayu, bentuknya seperti boneka matroyshka dari Rusia. Sepasang boneka kayu ini mengenakan pakaian tradisional pernikahan China. Tampak sangat bagus. Semakin memperindah dengan kotak kaca yang melindungi pasangan boneka itu dari debu. Tak lupa kotak kaca boneka itu juga dihias sedemikian rupa. "Bagaimana?"

Suho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Boneka ini bagus sekali, cenderamata yang unik. Tanpa berpikir panjang Suho langsung mengiyakan. Nona penjaga itu pun tersenyum dan membungkuskan pesanan Suho tersebut. "Tao kau mau beli itu?"

Tao yang tengah memegang benda bulat yang merupakan gantungan ponsel berbentuk boneka Panda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin memberikan ini untuk Kris-ge yang baik hati itu –menurutnya-, karena Tao merasa ia sudah mengganggu Kris tempo hari. Ck ck ck... Sungguh Panda yang polos.

.

.

.

Suho menghirup udara banyak-banyak begitu ia menginjakan kaki di Incheon Airport. Hah, negara lain memang hebat tapi negara sendirilah yang terbaik. Kalau bisa Suho ingin langsung mendatangi cafe Yixing, namun orang tuanya melarang dan menyuruh Suho istirahat dulu.

Begitu sampai di rumah Suho langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kasur. Ia melirik pada hadiah yang terbungkus itu, sebuah senyuman menyeruak di sana. Ha, Suho tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yixing-nya. Betapa ia merindukan malaikatnya itu.

'Hup.'

Suho loncat dari kasur, ia berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan refleksi dirinya pada benda itu. Tampan, seperti biasa. Suho harus bangga dengan wajahnya yang putih bersih itu. Benar-benar mulus tanpa sedikit pun noda maupun tonjolan kecil yang mencurigakan. Suho sedikit mengangkat poninya untuk memeriksa dahinya dan yah bagian itu pun juga mulus. Kembali Suho menurunkan poninya, ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak panjang itu.

"Hmm, kurasa aku harus memotong rambut," gumam Suho.

.

.

.

Semester baru telah dibuka. Sekolah yang sepi kini kembali ramai dengan muda-mudi berseragam. Suara-suara sapaan 'selamat pagi' terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Saatnya memulai kisah baru, meningkatkan nilai, kembali mengejar cinta yang terpisah selama libur semester dan khusus siswa kelas tiga inilah semester terakhir mereka di sekolah.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada EXO High School. Namun yang sedikit berbeda adalah pekik-pekik pelan penuh kagum dari siswi-siswi. Oh seperti biasa karena tiga Pangeran Zhang yang mempesona. Tapi ini sedikit tidak sama, lihatlah Kris dan Chanyeol yang mengganti model rambut mereka. Jika sebelumnya pirang dan agak panjang, kini jadi lebih pendek dan warnanya pun hitam. Mempesona, tentu saja. Ah, bicara soal Pangeran Zhang tampaknya penggemar Kris harus merelakan Kris yang tahun ini akan tamat.

"S-Suho oppa annyeong~" seorang siswi agak tergagap ketika melihat Suho. Ketua OSIS itu mengganti model rambutnya. Modelnya hampir mirip dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Suho sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika ia mendengar bisik-bisik dua orang siswi bahwa model rambutnya sama seperti Kris dan Chanyeol.

Seperti biasa sebelum memasuki kelas Suho mendatangi ruangan OSIS terlebih dahulu. Ah, ia akan merindukan ruangan ini kelak. Perhatian Suho teralih ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan. Benar saja, model rambut mereka memang mirip.

"Aigoo... Appa tidak menyangka kalian sampai meniru gaya rambut Appa."

Kris dan Chanyeol nyaris saja melempar kursi ke arah Suho kalau saja suara itu tidak terdengar oleh mereka. "Suho hyung..." Dan suara itu menggantung ucapannya ketika ia melihat Kris dan seseorang yang menyebalkan, namun harus ia akui bahwa orang itu terlihat tampan dengan potongan baru rambutnya itu.

"Eh Baekhyun-sshi? Ada apa?"

Byun Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan itu? Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir kalau Chanyeol itu tampan. "Aaa... Ada perlu, bisa hyung ikut aku sebentar?" Suho terlihat bingung. Tanpa bersuara ia mengikuti Baekhyun, meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada perlu apa Baekkie-ku dengan si Pendek itu?" dengus Chanyeol.

Kris mengangkat bahunnya, ia membuka tasnya dan kemudian menyerahkan bekal yang dibuat ibu mereka kepada Chanyeol. "Ingin menyatakan perasaannya mungkin?"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol langsung melotot ke arah gege-nya itu, "M-mana mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak? Makanya kau itu bergerak lebih cepat sedikit. Jangan mengerjai saja bisanya."

"Hah, gege sendiri bagaimana dengan Tao?"

Ucapan Chanyeol seketika membuat Kris pundung. Huft... Tao pasti membencinya akibat insiden salah paham itu. Itu membuat Kris tersiksa, bahkan ia sampai tidak mau makan karena hal itu. Cukup membuat Yixing khawatir akan putra sulungnya itu.

"Eh? Junmyeon hyung tidak ada di sini?" Oh, panjang umur Panda. Baru dibicarakan kini orangnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Ngomong-ngomong bahasa Korea Tao semakin baik saja, ia kini sudah bisa menyebut kata 'Junmyeon hyung'.

"Oh Tao~ annyeong~" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Tao membalas sapaan Chanyeol, namun ia mendadak gugup sendiri saat matanya bertemu ke arah Kris. Masih terbayang olehnya ketika Kris memarahi tempo lalu.

"K-Kris-ge dui bu qi~ kemarin itu..." Tao menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

'Grepp.'

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menggenggam kedua bahu Tao, membuat Tao sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" seru Kris lumayan kuat tepat di depan wajah Tao. Seketika wajah Tao memerah, sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"E-eh?" Hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir kucing Tao setelah sekian detik terdiam. Kris yang menyadari posisi mereka berdua, langsung melepas tangannya dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. "P-pokoknya aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, itu salah paham," jelas Kris.

Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebelum ia tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah kalau begitu~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Kris merasa lega, Tao tidak membencinya, itu sangat bagus untuk diketahui.

"Ah ya, ge," Tao kemudian merogoh kantong celananya dan ia mengeluarkan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka Panda dari sana, "Buat gege~" ujarnya dengan nada ceria. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Orang macam apa yang memberi gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kepala Panda pada seorang laki-laki kelas 3 SMA.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk permintaan maafku karena sudah mengganggu gege, tapi karena gege bilang itu hanya salah paham jadi yaa anggap saja ini oleh-oleh dari liburan kemarin~" Tao mengoceh panjang lebar sementara The Tallest yang berada di sana kini terpekur menatap gantungan panda imut yang berada di tangannya.

Oh, betapa ia ingin menangis bahagia karenanya...

.

.

.

Hari ini cerah. Sangattt cerah. Matahari bersinar, namun tidak terik. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Semua orang tersenyum dan tampak bahagia. Daun-daun beterbangan. Para malaikat turun ke bumi dan menyenandungkan syair-syair surga. Well, yang terakhir sebenarnya tidak sungguhan ada namun Kim Joonmyeon merasa ia sungguh melihat malaikat.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju cafe milik Yixing. Pelajaran sekolah baru saja berakhir dan Suho langsung bergegas menemui malaikatnya itu. Tentunya dengan kotak berisi oleh-oleh yang ia beli dari China sana.

'Klining~'

"Suho-ah, lama tidak bertemu." Xiumin yang pertama kali menyapa. Suho balas menyapa sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Suho menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe dan ia berhenti di satu spot ketika sosok yang ia cari tertangkap di matanya.

"Annyeong~" Suho mendatangi sosok yang tengah menyusun kue di counter.

"Oh, Suho-sshi," sahut Yixing. Ia tertegun sejenak, bohong kalau dia mengatakan dirinya tidak –sedikit- terpesona pada model rambut baru Suho. Harus Yixing akui itu membuat Suho tampak lebih dewasa. "Lama tidak melihatmu," Yixing tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Suho. Seperti kembali menemukan udara untuk bernafas.

"Ah ne, sebenarnya aku liburan ke China," ujar Suho, membuat Yixing sedikit terkejut, "Pasti menyenangkan," ujarnya.

'Tidak, karena tidak ada dirimu~' sahut Suho dalam hati. "Ah, aku bawa sesuatu," Suho mengeluarkan benda persegi dari tasnya, "Ini untukmu," Suho menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Yixing. Membuat pria manis itu berkedip kebingungan, "U-untukku?" Ehm, entah kenapa aneh rasanya ia mendapat oleh-oleh dari Suho. Bukannya Yixing tidak suka, hanya saja... Kesannya itu aneh...

"O-oh, xie xie..." Yixing mengambil kotak berwarna merah itu.

"Nde. Hm, aku harus pergi sekarang,"ujar Suho. Amat sangat kecewa sebenarnya Suho, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Yixing-nya, "Baiklah sampai nanti," Suho melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari cafe.

"Wow..." Chen yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Yixing bergumam tepat setelah Suho menghilang. Xiumin yang juga memperhatikan mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekati teman sekaligus atasannya.

"Kurasa Suho memang menyukaimu," celetuk Xiumin.

"A-apa?! I-itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak?" timpal Chen, "Dia memberimu oleh-oleh dan kami tidak. Bukankah itu berarti kau istimewa?"

Kini wajah Yixing memerah parah. Tunggu... Memerah? Omo, kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah begini? "M-mungkin oleh-oleh untuk kalian ada di dalam kotak ini juga," gumam Yixing pelan.

"Kalau begitu sih harusnya dia memberikan ini ketika aku menyapanya," sahut Xiumin, Chen mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Xiumin.

"Omo~ my Yixing sedang berkencan ternyata~~~"

"C-Chen!" seru Yixing, wajahnya kini semakin merah saja. Aish, mengapa ia harus merasa malu begini?

"Kajja, buka kotaknya," ujar Xiumin semangat.

Yixing mengangguk dan mulai membuka kotak itu. Kotak itu memang berwarna merah, bukan karena dilapisi kertas kado, jadi yang perlu Yixing lakukan adalah mencari penutup kotak tersebut.

'Crekk.'

Masing-masing mata Xiumin dan Chen membulat lebar. Isi kotak itu sudah dikeluarkan, kini berada di tangan Yixing. Sementara pria manis itu kini benar-benar merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar.

"Wew~ Apa ini berarti Suho melamarmu?" celetuk Chen iseng.

.

.

.

Jadi saat ini Suho sedang berdiri terpaku sembari membaca selebaran di tangannya di depan sebuah toko. Tepatnya di depan seorang wanita yang berada di depan toko itu. Sejujurnya wanita itu sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena sudah lima belas menit dan Suho belum juga beranjak dari depannya. Ia jadi merasa sedikit menyesal telah memberikan brosur berisi promosi sebuah taman hiburan kepada Suho.

"Eng..."

"Ini benarkan ada diskon untuk pelajar?" Pertanyaan pertama Suho setelah sekian belas menit terdiam. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Nde, untuk pelajar kami memberi diskon sekitar 30% untuk beberapa wahana. Tidak hanya itu, tiket masuknya juga 50% dan ada beberapa stand makanan gratis."

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Serangkaian rencana kini tergambar di otaknya. Taman hiburan, tempat di mana pasangan berkencan. Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Suho?

.

Suho langsung membuka tabungannya begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Matanya berbinar melihat lembaran won yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Setidaknya ia bisa membeli dua tiket taman hiburan itu. Dan yah, mungkin dia juga akan membelikan ice cream untuk Yixing nanti.

Hmph, bisa menebaknya kan?

Tepat sekali! Suho akan mengajak Yixing-nya berkencan. Dan ia yakin 100% Yixing tidak akan menolak. Mengingat Yixing adalah pria yang sangat ramah, terlebih mereka juga sudah lumayan dekat. Yah setidaknya Suho menganggap ia dan Yixing cukup dekat.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Suho tampak begitu bersemangat. Ia bahkan berputar-putar di kamarnya. Ia akan mendatangi Yixing besok dan mengajaknya pergi akhir pekan ini. Hah, bahkan Suho sudah bisa membayangkan kencan mereka. Ia akan menggenggam tangan Yixing-nya sepanjang waktu kebersamaan mereka. Suho tidak akan melepaskannya, apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula memangnya ada yang akan membunuh Suho jika dia bergandengan tangan dengan Yixing?

...eh...?

Suho mendadak berhenti menari-nari ketika ia mengingat tiga deret nama yang entah kenapa sempat terlupakan. Omo, mengapa ia melupakan (calon) anak-anaknya itu.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun mana mungkin akan merelakan Suho begitu saja berkencan dengan Yixing. Bisa-bisa Suho dibunuh hidup-hidup(?) lalu mayatnya dibuang ke jurang. No, itu sangat tidak pantas menjadi akhir hidup seorang tampan dan jenius Suho.

"Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar tiga iblis itu mengijinkanku pergi dengan Yixing," gumam Suho sambil berdiri di depan cerminnya. Bercermin biasanya membantu ia menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya. Jadi, apa yang bisa Suho lakukan? Memohon pada mereka? Bersujud? Mencium sepatu mereka? Ewww... Suho masih punya harga diri.

Bagaimana dengan semacam pertukaran?

"Aku harus memberi sesuatu pada mereka agar mereka mengijinkanku kencan dengan Yixing." Ia kembali bergumam.

Tapi memberi apa? Sesuatu yang diinginkan para Zhang tetapi tidak atau belum mereka memiliki. Apa itu?

Suho menyeringai.

Tampaknya mulai besok ia akan menjadi detektif dadakan.

...well, demi Yixing-nya.

.

.

.

Day I

Yang menjadi objek Suho hari ini adalah si bungsu Zhang. Zhang Sehun atau Zhang Shi Xun. Pagi-pagi sekali Suho sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berangkat sekolah, meninggalkan Tao yang saat itu masih mandi. Jadi di sinilah Suho, di gerbang EXO menunggu kedatangan para Zhang. Yah, mereka bertiga itu memang biasa datang bersama-sama.

Suara pekikan pelan para siswi seolah menjadi penanda bahwa ketiga pangeran itu sudah menapaki kaki mereka di tanah EXO High School. Suho bersembunyi di balik pohon agar mudah baginya untuk mengawasi (calon) anak bungsunya itu.

Begitu memasuki gedung sekolah, ketiganya berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Inilah saat di mana Suho berlagak bagai detektif sungguhan. Dengan buku catatan kecil di tangan dan sebuah pensil. Ia mengendap-endap mengikuti Sehun dan menuliskan semuanya di buku catatannya.

Suho mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia mendapati bahwa Sehun bukannya langsung menuju kelasnya. Laki-laki tinggi nan tampan itu justru berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Apa Sehun sakit? Pikir Suho kala itu. Ia kemudian melihat Sehun memasuki ruangan kesehatan. Suho juga ingin masuk untuk melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan di dalam. Tapi itu bisa-bisa membuatnya ketahuan, jadi ia menunggu sembari bersembunyi sampai Sehun keluar dari ruangan kesehatan.

Namun baru sekitar lima belas menit menunggu tiba-tiba Suho melihat seorang siswi berjalan bergegas sambil memegang perutnya. Siswi itu mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan dan tidak lama pintu keluar, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang juga keluar. Suho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sehun terlihat marah. Si bungsu Zhang itu berjalan menghentak-hentak, terlihat sekali ia tengah emosi.

Satu pertanyaan yang berada di kepala Suho saat ini.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana...?

Kembali Suho mengikuti Sehun dan kali ini anak bungsu Yixing itu berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia duduk manis di kelasnya, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali membolak balik buku sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi. Dan yah... Mau tidak mau Suho harus menghentikan penyelidikannya. Bagaimana pun ia masih punya kelas untuk dihadiri.

.

Jam istirahat. Dan Suho langsung berkelit keluar begitu bel berbunyi. Tujuannya? Tentu saja kelas Zhang Shi Xun. Suho melihat Sehun keluar sambil menenteng kotak bekal di tangannya. Hah, itu pasti buatan Yixing. Suho jadi berangan-angan sendiri, kira-kira kapan ia akan merasakan masakan rumah buatan Yixing.

Suho mengernyit heran ketika lagi-lagi ia melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Apa yang Sehun lakukan di dalam sana? Apa Sehun sakit? Tetapi kalau memang Sehun sakit, mengapa ia mengunjungi ruang kesehatan lagi? Padahal tadi pagi sudah ke sana.

Alis Suho kini berkerut. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Berputar-putar tidak tentu arah. Ini seperti ketika ia mengikuti olimpiade Matematika di Jepang tahun lalu, memusingkan tetapi menarik untuk dicari jalan keluarnya.

Jelas pernyataan Sehun sakit harus dicoret karena nyatanya Suho melihat Sehun baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa Sehun mendatangi ruangan kesehatan dua kali? Ada apa di dalam sana? Well, Suho memang jarang ke ruangan kesehatan, tapi ia yakin di dalam sana tidak ada hal menarik. Paling hanya obat-obatan, kasur dan... Luhan soensaengnim.

Suho tahu Luhan soensaengnim, tentu saja, guru kesehatan berperawakan imut yang berasal dari China. Ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, Suho mengira Luhan soensaengnim adalah salah satu siswa.

Bel tanda istirahat usai berdering. Suho bisa melihat Sehun berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan. Berbeda seperti tadi, kali ini wajahnya tidak terlalu kesal. Memastikan Sehun agak menjauh, Suho memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan kesehatan. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sehun di ruangan kesehatan.

Suho memasuki ruangan kesehatan, tidak ada hal yang aneh. Ia melihat Luhan soensaengnim tengah memunggunginya. "Sehunnie, ada apa lagi?" Suho terlonjak pelan saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan bersuara tanpa membalikan badannya. Tampaknya Luhan mendengar suara langkah Suho dan mengira itu adalah Sehun.

"Ya, Sehunnie... A- S-Suho-sshi?" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati yang ia kira Sehun adalah Suho. "S-Suho-sshi, apa... Apa ada yang kau perlukan?" Luhan gugup sendiri.

"Err... A-aku perlu obat untuk sakit perut..." ujar Suho asal dan entah kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikutan gugup. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan terburu-buru ia memberikan sebutir obat pereda sakit perut kepada Suho. "Terima kasih," gumam Suho.

"Kau tidak mau beristirahat di sini dulu?" tawar Luhan.

"Tidak usah soensaengnim, terima kasih," Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan kesehatan dan menutup pintunya. Suho menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan tidak hanya oleh Sehun, tetapi juga Luhan soensaengnim. Suho harus tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini pun Suho berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Namun bukan untuk menanti para Zhang, kini Suho melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah. Pintu itu terkunci, tentu saja mengingat sekarang masih pagi sekali. Tetapi itu bukan halangan bagi seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sana. Kunci pintu ruangan kesehatan, mudah bagi Suho untuk mendapatkan kunci tersebut. Tidak hanya kunci pintu ruangan, kesehatan, tetapi juga kunci pintu lainnya, seperti perpustakaan, toilet, kelas-kelas bahkan ruangan guru. Mengingat Suho cukup dekat dengan Pak Youngmin yang dipercaya memegang kunci-kunci, Suho hanya perlu berkata ia sangat memerlukan kunci itu dan Youngmin akan memberikannya.

Suho mengeluarkan sebuah kamera mini yang telah ia siapkan. Ia meletakkan kamera tersebut di dalam sebuah lemari obat, lemari itu terbuat dari kaca sehingga memudahkan penyelidikan. Posisi lemari tersebut cukup strategis, mampu menjangkau seluruh ruangan kesehatan termasuk ranjangnya namun tentu saja tidak bisa jika tirai yang membatasi tiap-tiap ranjang dibuka.

"Nah, Luhan soensaengnim dan Sehun, apapun rahasia kalian akan segera terbongkar." Suho tersenyum miring. Ia mengaktifkan kamera itu untuk mulai merekam dan akan mengambilnya sepulang sekolah nanti. "Hari ini aku akan menyelidiki Chanyeol," gumam Suho dan beranjak keluar.

"Eh?" Suho sedikit terkejut saat ia berbalik setelah mengunci pintu ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun jalan bersama. Sehun terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang tampak kikuk.

"S-Suho-sshi..." Luhan bingung harus berkata apa. Seharusnya tidak aneh jika Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bersama, karena Luhan pun terkadang berjalan bersama siswi atau guru perempuan. Hanya saja bagi Luhan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, sedikit banyak ini membuatnya panik. Bagaimana pun hubungannya dan Sehun adalah rahasia. Di sekolah ini yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya hanya kepala sekolah dan kedua hyungdeul Sehun.

Suho tersenyum, berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Annyeong Luhan soensaengnim, annyeong Sehun-sshi," sapanya. Luhan membalas dengan anggukan kecil sambil tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Suho membungkuk sekali di hadapan Luhan kemudian beranjak pergi dengan senyum penuh makna terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

Melanjutkan penyelidikannya, demi mencari tahu kelemahan para Zhang, kini Suho tengah menjadi stalker dadakan dari si tengah alias Zhang Chanyeol. Sekarang jam istirahat, Suho tidak bisa menyelidiki manusia tinggi itu tadi pagi karena ia memiliki sejumlah berkas yang harus ia periksa. Bagaimana pun Suho tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Hah, meski sebenarnya ia memiliki wakil ketua, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa diharapkan. Sering kali Suho bertanya-tanya mengapa waktu pemilihan ketua OSIS dulu hampir seluruh siswi se-EXO memilih Kris. Beruntung Suho mendapat suara lebih banyak hingga ia terpilih menjadi ketua dan Kris yang mendapat suara terbanyak nomor dua menjadi wakilnya.

Hah, mari kita lupakan. Sekarang kita kembali pada Suho yang saat ini tengah duduk di kantin sambil sepasang matanya mengamati Zhang Chanyeol. Tampak Chanyeol saat ini tengah memesan makanan, ketika berbalik Suho bisa melihat isi nampan Chanyeol. Tidak banyak, hanya dua potong roti dan sekotak susu.

Sambil membawa nampannya Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja di mana teman-temannya tengah makan di sana. Secara kebetulan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Suho agak menaikan alisnya ketika ia dengan sangat jelas melihat Chanyeol sengaja menyandung kaki Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak sampai terjatuh, namun beberapa siswa yang melihat itu tampak tertawa, termasuk Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap sebal pada Chanyeol.

"Dasar jahil," gumam Suho.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari Chanyeol, ia duduk bersama temannya, kalau Suho tidak salah teman Baekhyun itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Entah hanya perasaan atau apa, namun Suho merasa Chanyeol sesekali mencuri lirik kepada Baekhyun. "Apa mungkin..." Chanyeol bahkan tampak tidak mempedulikan temannya yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Oi Baekhyun-sshi!" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berseru, "Susuku masih ada, kau mau? Siapa tahu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tinggi!" Ucapan itu kontan membuat teman-teman semeja Chanyeol tertawa keras. Sekali lagi Baekhyun tampak tidak mempedulikan ejekan Chanyeol, meski sebenarnya ia merasa sangat marah.

"Kau yakin tidak mau? Aku sudah cukup tinggi, jadi kurasa kau bisa memilikinya!" seru Chanyeol lagi. Suho memutar bola matanya. Anak ini benar-benar jahil. Mulai dari sekarang Suho harus berlatih sabar untuk menghadapi –calon- anaknya ini.

"Yah! Apa maumu, pabbo?!" Baekhyun mulai marah, sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan diolok Chanyeol dan ditertawakan teman-teman Chanyeol.

"Mauku? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita tanding basket? Kalau kau menang aku akan membelikanmu susu setiap hari." Satu olokan lagi dan Suho rasa Baekhyun sudah sampai di titik kesabarannya. Ia melempar kotak susunya yang sudah kosong ke arah Chanyeol –namun Chanyeol bisa menghindarinya- dan kemudian beranjak pergi dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mengikuti Baekhyun keluar kantin.

Suho sedikit bingung, ia harus tetap di sini atau mengikuti Baekhyun? Beberapa pertimbangan dan kemudian Suho memilih pilihan kedua. Ia beranjak dari kursi kantinnya dan berjalan keluar kantin, Suho melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemudian mengikuti mereka. Keduanya tampak memasuki toilet.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun. Suho yang tengah berpura-pura mencuci tangan di washtafel mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya?! Masalah dia itu apa sampai dia terus-terusan menjahiliku?!"

'Terus-terusan?' Suho membathin, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Baekhyun ini sepertinya langganan korban kejahilan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang malang.

"Dia menyukaimu Baekhyun, itu saja." Suho nyaris terbatuk kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aish, berapa kali kubilang berhenti berkata hal bodoh seperti itu! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku!" bantah Baekhyun cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau yang menyukainya." Singkat dan padat Kyungsoo berbicara, membuat Baekhyun dan Suho terbatuk bersamaan. Dan itulah saat di mana Kyungsoo menyadari kalau ada Suho di dekat mereka.

"O-oh, Suho hyung annyeong~" sapa Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampak gugup dan sedikit... ermm... bersemu?

"A-annyeong," balas Suho sedikit tergagap. Baekhyun yang juga menyadari Suho berada di sini tampak tersenyum jahil. "Ah, aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan," serunya sambil tertawa pelan, "Baiklah Suho hyung, Dio, aku tinggal kalian berdua dulu~"

"Y-yah Baekhyun!" Tidak menggubris ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Suho berdua dengan Kyungsoo. "Aish, anak itu benar-benar..."

"Emm... Kyungsoo-sshi..."

"Y-ye Suho hyung?"

"Apa benar kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Suho terus terang. Informasi ini sangat menarik untuk penyelidikannya.

"O-oh ya, menurutku sih begitu. Karena Chanyeol itu senang sekali mengganggu Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun tidak punya salah apa-apa padanya. Kalau seperti itu apalagi jika bukan karena suka?" ujar Kyungsoo. Mungkin tidak seorang pun yang tahu kalau ia tengah berusaha keras menjaga nada suaranya terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

"Begitu," Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau soal Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, apa itu benar?"

"A-ani," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu aku hanya bercanda saja."

"Ohh..." Kembali Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel berbunyi, istirahat sudah selesai rupanya. "Ah sudah masuk," gumam Suho, "Aku pergi dulu, kau juga cepat kembali ke kelasmu."

"Y-ye hyung..." Suho berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Tidak lama Suho keluar, Baekhyun kembali masuk dengan wajah yang menyeringai jahil. "Aww... Wajahmu seperti tomat."

"Aaa...! Baekhyun kau tega sekali meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Suho hyung!"

"Hahahahaha... Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berbalik menatap cermin wastafel, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Baik, baik, pembicaraan pribadi. Aku paham sekali, **Kim** Kyungsoo"

'Blush!'

"Baekhyun, hentikan!"

"Lalalalalalaa~ Kim Kyungsoo~ Kim Kyungsoo~"

"Hentikan Zhang Baekhyun!"

"YAH!"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore. Suho menghela napasnya, ia baru saja merampungkan pekerjaannya. Menjadi ketua OSIS terkadang tidak semudah kedengarannya, jabatan ini membuatnya hampir sama sibuknya dengan guru. Suho membereskan barang-barangnya, ia mengambil tasnya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Hari ini Suho berniat ke cafe Yixing. Selain untuk menemui Yixing tercintanya juga, juga karena Tao ingin makan kue. Dan sebelum pergi ke cafe, tentu saja Suho tidak melupakan misinya. Ia mendatangi ruang kesehatan. Suho mendapati pintu ruang kesehatan dalam keadaan terkunci namun tentu saja Suho sudah memperkirakan ini sehingga ia sudah meminjam kunci dari pak Youngmin.

'Cklekk.'

Suho berjalan masuk ke dalam dan membuka lemari. Ia menyeringai melihat posisi kamera yang diletakkan tidak sedikit pun berpindah posisi. Tampaknya memang tidak seorang pun menyadari adanya kamera di sini. Suho menekan tombol pada kamera tersebut hingga kamera itu berhenti merekam.

"Hm, kelemahanmu akan kucari tahu Sehunnie~" ujar Suho sambil menatap kameranya. Ia tersenyum miring namun kemudian senyumnya berganti sedikit raut penyesalan. Kamera ini merekam kejadian di ruang kesehatan seharia ini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ada siswi yang berganti pakaian dan ikut terekam. Yah terkadang beberapa siswi berganti pakaian di sini, tentunya saat Luhan tidak ada.

"Mianhae. Aku janji tidak akan menyebarkan rekaman ini dan meng-cut bagian yang tidak kuperlukan..." gumam Suho penuh penyesalan. Suho memasukan kamera itu ke dalam tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Tujuan selanjutnya~ Yixing's cafe~

.

.

.

Suho sengaja menyelesaikan makan malamnya secepat mungkin, ia juga sengaja mengerjakan PR sekolah tadi siang. Sehingga saat ini ketika jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam, Suho sudah duduk tenang di meja belajarnya dengan komputer yang menyala. Ya, sekarang Suho tengah menyambung kabel dari kamera itu ke komputernya. Menunggu beberapa saat dan kemudian ia rekaman tersebut mulai dimainkan.

Gambar yang ditampilkan cukup jernih meskipun ada space tertutup oleh kotak obat. Tentu saja Suho harus meletakkan kamera ini di belakang kotak obat agar tidak ketahuan. Dan untuk menyempurnakannya, Suho meletakkan kamera ini di dalam kotak yang telah dilubangi. Well, usahanya berhasil.

Sekarang mari kita lihat ke monitor komputer Suho. Tampak pintu ruangan kesehatan terbuka, Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalamnya. Suho sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika Sehun mengunci kembali pintu ruang kesehatan. "Kenapa harus dikunci?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan dikunci, nanti kalau ada yang mau masuk bagaimana?" Terdengar Luhan berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin. "Mereka bisa mengetuk pintunya," sahut Sehun santai. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, Luhan mendekatinya dan Suho tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya tatkala ia melihat Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap-usap rambut Sehun.

Bukankah itu terlalu intim untuk ukuran guru dan siswa? Memang Luhan itu dikenal sebagai guru yang ramah kepada semua siswanya. Tapi kalau sampai seperti ini agak kelewatan kan? Sejumlah prasangka merasuki pikiran Suho tetapi ia tidak mau sembarangan menilai ada apa di antara mereka berdua. Setidaknya Suho harus menemukan bukti nyata.

Dan bukti nyata itu kini terpampang tepat di depan mata Suho. Sejumlah prasangka yang tadi berusaha ia tahan kini menuju pada satu kepastian yang tidak terbantahkan. Luhan dan Sehun memang menjalin hubungan. Rekaman yang menunjukan keduanya saling berciuman menjadi sebuah bukti yang memberitahu semuanya.

Suho sedikit pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, bahkan berkedip sekali pun. Melihat rekaman di mana Luhan ditindih oleh Sehun dan keduanya berciuman panas membuatnya mematung sempurna.

Luhan tergeletak pasrah di bawah Sehun, erangan tertahannya terdengar namun tidak begitu jelas. Sementara Sehun berada di atas Luhan dan melumat mulut Luhan habis-habisan. Kedua tangan Luhan mencengkeram bahu belakang Sehun, meremas seragam siswa kelas satu itu. Selaku penonton, Suho, bisa melihat betapa Sehun ahli dalam kegiatannya itu. Jelas mereka tidak melakukan ini sekali. Atau jangan-jangan lebih dari ini?

Dan ya, Suho meyakini kalau keduanya memang pernah melakukan lebih dari ini. Lihat saja tangan Luhan yang kini melepas ikat pinggang Sehun, sementara Sehun tengah melepasi kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu.

'Tok, tok,'

Terdengar suara pintu ruang kesehatan diketuk. Kontan Luhan langsung mendorong bahu Sehun. "Wae?" Suara Sehun terdengar penuh protes.

"Ada yang mau masuk," ujar Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan tampak panik. Ia terburu-buru mengancingi kemejanya.

"Biarkan saja, paling dia pergi karena mengira kau belum datang."

"Yang benar saja Shi Xun! Sekarang kau rapikan ikat pinggangmu itu. Cepat!" Dengan berat hati Sehun merapikan pakaiannya dan membuka pintu. Dua orang siswi masuk ke dalam. "Dia sakit perut, soensaengnim," ujar salah satu siswi tersebut. Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil obat dari lemari obat. Oh, beruntung sekali kamera Suho tidak ketahuan.

Selanjutnya tidak terjadi apapun. Hanya tampak Luhan yang tengah browsing dari laptopnya. Sesekali ada siswa atau siswi yang masuk. Ada juga yang berbaring butuh istirahat. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Suho mempercepat rekaman tersebut dan ia menghentikannya ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di pintu ruangan kesehatan. Itu adalah ketika jam istirahat.

Sehun tampak mengatakan sesuatu dan Luhan terlihat seperti menyuruh Sehun pergi sambil menunjuk ke arah ranjang di mana seorang siswa tengah berbaring. Suho menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan melanjutkan hal tadi, namun tidak bisa karena ada orang lain selain mereka.

Suho menyeringai. Ia kini mengetahui kelemahan dan permasalahan Sehun. Oh, tentu saja Suho tidak akan memeras Sehun dengan menunjukan rekaman ini dan mengancam akan disebarkan. Suho bukan orang sebusuk itu, lagipula ia tidak bisa berbuat begitu tega pada anaknya sendiri.

...erm, oke, 'calon' anaknya.

Lebih dari itu, Suho memiliki satu penawaran yang Suho yakin tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh bungsu Zhang tersebut. Terima kasih pada jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS. "Baiklah, setelah ini kau harus berterima kasih pada appa, Sehunnie~"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat EXO High School. Suho berjalan menuju kantin. Kali ini ia berniat melakukan sedikit penyelidikan terhadap Chanyeol. Mengenai kebenaran apakah memang Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak. Suho butuh kepastian.

Belum sampai kantin, Suho berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tampaknya hendak menuju perpustakaan. Sebuah ide melintas di benak Suho.

"Baekhyun-sshi!" panggil Suho. Baekhyun menoleh, berjalan ia menghampiri Suho. "Ye hyung?"

"Bisakah kau menemuiku di kantin sebelum jam istirahat selesai?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Ada keperluan, bisakah?"

"Arraseo," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, baiklah sampai nanti. Ingat yaa temui aku sebelum istirahat selesai," Suho melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa yaa~" Baekhyun menghela napasnya, tidak sengaja ia menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan mendapati sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Segera Baekhyun menyadari tatapan itu. "A-aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Suho hyung! Serius!" seru Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia berusaha tersenyum, "Ne, ne~" ujarnya. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri ada kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya. Mengingat pembicaraan di toilet kemarin ketika Suho menanyakan apakah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak. Kyungsoo sangat tahu Suho tidak terlalu dekat bahkan bisa dibilang tidak dekat sama sekali dengan Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Jadi mengapa Suho bertanya seperti itu?

'Plokk.'

Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya pelan. Apa-apaan itu? Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Pasti ada alasan lain. Ya, pasti ada alasan lain.

.

.

.

Sebungkus roti isi coklat dan sekotak susu vanila. Kini Suho berada di kantin. Ia menyapukan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, mencari si tiang listrik berjalan Zhang Chanyeol. Dan Suho merasa seperti mendapat hadiah utama ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tidak duduk bersama teman-temannya, melainkan bersama gege dan didi-nya.

Oh yeah, tiga pangeran Zhang di meja kantin yang sama. Suho kini bisa mengerti mengapa sedari tadi ia mendengar perempuan-perempuan berbisik.

Well, ini akan menguntungkannya. Dengan santai Suho berjalan menuju meja para Zhang. Suho bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak mendumel kesal. Dalam hati ia tahu penyebabnya, paling Sehun baru diusir dari ruang kesehatan. Haha

'Tenanglah Sehunnie, appa-mu ini akan membantumu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus appa kerjakan lebih dulu.'

'Trek.'

Dengan santainya Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho meletakkan nampannya di meja para Zhang. Ia bisa merasakan ketiga Zhang yang duduk di depannya menatapnya heran, namun ia mengacuhkannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong andai saja ada Yixing di sini mungkin ini sudah seperti makan siang sebuah keluarga.

"Apa maumu, Pendek?" tanya Sehun ketus. Tampak sekali ia seperti ingin meluapkan kekesalannya pada Suho karena diusir oleh Luhannie-nya.

Suho hanya tersenyum. "Jadi begini..." Ia memulai berbicara, sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang tampak tidak tertarik. Oh sebenarnya tidak seorang pun dari para Zhang yang tertarik pada ucapan Suho. "...aku berniat mengajak kencan seseorang," ujar Suho.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah ibu kami, aku tidak akan segan-segan membakarmu hidup-hidup." Suho menelan ludah mendengar ucapan Kris. Omo, dia bahkan belum benar-benar mengajak Yixing.

"Err... B-bukan kok," ujar Suho terbata, "Ini orang lain, satu sekolah dengan kita."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Kali ini Zhang Chanyeol menyahut.

"Eum... Yeaa~ aku hanya ingin menanyai kalian kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kencan kami berhasil. Maksudku, aku ingin membuat dia terkesan," Suho mulai menjalankan rencananya. Ia berakting sungguh-sungguh, agar tak satu pun dari ketiga Zhang ini yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Suho hanya berpura-pura.

"Kalian kan populer, jadi pasti sering berkencan kan? Aku hanya ingin meminta tips saja."

"Coba kau tambah tinggimu," seru Chanyeol dan kemudian ia tertawa. Sehun juga ikut tertawa, tetapi Kris hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Tinggiku dan Baekkie tidak terlalu berbeda, jadi tidak perlu menambah tinggi segala."

Suho menyeringai. Ia telah mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya. Kini tak ada lagi tawa dari ketiga Zhang. Mereka semua menatap Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terlebih Chanyeol yang nyaris mengeluarkan bola matanya.

"B-Baekkie?" Sehun berusaha mencerna sembari ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya," Suho mengangguk cepat, "Byun Baekhyun, tapi aku memanggilnya Baekkie. Kalian pasti mengenalnya kan?"

Entah ada apa dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Badannya membeku, matanya membola dan mulutnya menganga. Ia seperti mendapat kabar bahwa Kris sebenarnya perempuan. Shock berat! Sama sekali ia tidak menyangka Baekkie incarannya jatuh pada si Pendek bernama Suho ini. Betapa Chanyeol ingin pulang dan memeluk ibunya sekarang.

"Kau..." Kris melirik ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian berganti ke arah Suho, "Kau dan Baekhyun... Berpacaran?" Ia bertanya pelan-pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti hati rapuh(?) adik kecilnya(?). Kris sudah bisa menebak, begitu pulang Chanyeol akan merengek pada ibu mereka nanti.

Aigoo~ uri baby Yeollie~

"Hahaaha... Begitulah, jadi-"

"Suho hyung." Ucapan Suho terpotong ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan senyumnya terkembang. That is Baekhyun, ia datang di saat yang sangat tepat. Membuat akting Suho tampak demikian sempurna. Suho tersenyum miring, tipuannya berhasil kendati ia sebenernya agak tidak tega membohongi baby Yeollie-nya.

"Hyung, ingin bilang apa?" Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa bingung melihat ketiga Zhang melihat kedatangannya seperti melihat hantu saja. Terlebih Chanyeol yang seperti orang depresi ingin bunuh diri.

"Ah, yaa..." Suho segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain saja," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dan keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini bagai raga tak lagi bernyawa.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Suho membawanya agak menjauh dari kantin. Suho awalnya tidak begitu menggubris. Ia senang bahwa rencananya berjalan dengan sangat sukses. "Suho hyung," panggil Baekhyun dan yang ini berhasil menarik perhatian Suho.

"Y-ye Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Hyung ada apa menyuruhku menemui hyung tadi?"

"Ah, itu..." Suho bingung mencari alasan. Oh, mengapa ia tidak mempersiapkan alasan untuk Baekhyun tadi? Namun lebih dari sekedar alasan, sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Ide yang menjadi senjatanya, menyempurnakan misi untuk mengencani Yixing-nya tercinta.

"Baekhyun-sshi, adakah sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan?"

"E-eh?"

"Adakah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Mengapa ketua OSIS-nya ini jadi seperti dengannya. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka, hanya saja sebelum ini mereka tidak terlalu dekat. "Umm... Sebenarnya kemarin Soshi mengeluarkan limited album dan aku tidak mendapatkannya, jadi..."

"Ah, aku mengerti," Suho tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun, "Ne, gomawo Baekhyun-sshi," ujarnya dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengedip bingung.

...dan baik Baekhyun maupun Suho tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

'Sretttt...'

Mesin pencetak itu berhenti mencetak begitu sehelai kertas keluar dari sana. Suho mengambil kertas yang baru saja ia cetak. Membaca isinya baik-baik dan tersenyum puas. Ponselnya yang bergetar menarik perhatian Suho. Suho menarik ponsel touchscreen-nya, sekali lagi sebuah senyum puas terulas di wajah tampannya.

**From : Yunho**

**Ne, ahjussi bisa mengusahakannya Junmyeonnie. Memangnya kau perlu berapa buah?**

Zhang Chan Lie, Zhang Shi Xun, keduanya sudah berada di genggaman tangan Suho. Rencananya mengajak Yixing kencan semakin terbuka keberhasilannya. Kini dahi Suho berkerut. Bagaimana ia mencari kelemahan Zhang Yi Fan?

Memang Suho tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, tetapi Suho tahu kalau Kris tidak pergi ke tempat rahasia seperti Sehun atau menyukai seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Kris biasa-biasa saja. Selama tiga tahun sekelas dengannya dan menjadi rekan OSIS selama hampir satu setengah tahun, Kris tidak pernah menunjukan perangai yang aneh. Ia tidak terlalu mencolok, kecuali tinggi tubuhnya dan ketampanannya.

"Haaaahh~" Suho menghela napas. Mengingat-ingat pernahkan Kris bertingkah tidak biasa. Rasanya tidak pernah...

"Junmyeon hyung~" Suho menoleh dan ia mendapati sepupunya mendekatinya dengan buku-buku di tangan. Pasti Tao minta diajari oleh Suho. Tao bukan anak yang bodoh, ia hanya perlu bantuan untuk memahami hangeul. Sedikit bantuan sebenarnya, karena bahasa Korea Tao semakin baik saja.

"PR, hm?"

Tao mengangguk. Ia menarik kursi dari meja belajarnya dan menggesernya ke meja belajar Suho. Suho dan Tao satu kamar, ngomong-ngomong. "Aku hanya kesulitan di beberapa kata," gumam Tao.

Suho mengangguk, ia mengambil buku catatan Tao dan membukanya. Dahi Suho berkedut ketika ia melihat catatan cukup panjang dalam bahasa Mandarin. Ini disalin dari buku cetak, Suho tahu itu, tapi bukankah buku cetak mereka bertuliskan hangeul? Bagaimana Tao bisa menterjemahkan hangeul sebanyak itu ke dalam bahasa Mandarin seperti ini?

"Kulihat kau sudah paham hangeul, Taozi," gumam Suho, "Kau menterjemahkan sebanyak ini," ia menunjukan buku catatan itu pada Tao.

Tao yang tengah menuliskan soal PR-nya menoleh kepada Suho, "Itu Kris gege yang membantuku sebelum ujian semester."

"Eh?" Sebelah alis Suho terangkat, "Kris? Tapi kenapa..."

E-eh...?

Kini sepasang mata Suho membulat lebar. Omo, mungkinkah...

.

.

.

"Hwaaaa~~~ eommaaaaa~~~~"

Kris dan Sehun memutar bola mata mereka. Makan malam baru saja selesai, mereka juga sudah selesai mengerjakan PR masing-masing. Saat ini mereka tengah menonton movie yang cukup populer di layar televisi. Hanya saja sungguh disayangkan keduanya tidak bisa menonton dengan tenang. Ada bayi besar yang menangis.

"Eomma~ eommaa~ aku tidak relaa~ huks... hukss..." Baby Yeollie meringkuk di pelukan ibunya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher ibunya dan menyurukan wajahnya ke sana. Sekali-kali Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata ke bahu ibunya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk kepala big baby-nya itu. Pemandangan di mana badan besar Chanyeol yang meringkuk di badan kecil Yixing sebenarnya agak aneh.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah, Yeollie~ Pasti kelak Yeollie akan menemukan yang lebih baik~" Yixing mengusap-usap rambut Chanyeol.

"Andwaaee~ aku maunya Baekkie~ tidak mau yang lain~ Hwaaaa~~ eommaaa~~~"

Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan =_=)

"Aku... Huks~ Tidak rela dikalahkan oleh si Pendek itu eomma~~~ Dia kan pendek~ terus juga jelek~" Yixing tampak kelimpungan menghadapi bayi besarnya.

"Cupp~ cupp~ Yeollie bersabar ne? Kalau memang Baekkie untuk Yeollie, apapun yang terjadi Baekkie akan datang ke pada Yeollie~"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ibunya dengan mata yang merah dan basah.

"Tentu," Yixing mengangguk. Ia mengusap wajah basah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan memberi kecupan kecil di hidung Chanyeol yang memerah, "Jadi Yeollie jangan menangis ne?"

"Ummm~" Chanyeol mengangguk, meski sesekali ia masih sesenggukan.

"Jja, eomma akan buatkan susu hangat dulu," Yixing kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan ketiga big babies-nya.

"Menggelikan," ketus Kris dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Kalian kejam~ Eommaaaa~~~~"

"Yifan, Shi Xun, jangan ganggu Chan Lie~" Terdengar sahutan dari dapur.

"Dasar tukang mengadu," ejek Kris dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Kalian tega sekali~ Tidak memikirkan perasaanku~" Chanyeol melempar bantal sofa ke arah kedua saudaranya dan lemparannya meleset. Tampaknya permasalah cinta yang dialaminya membuat kemampuan membidiknya menumpul.

"Kau pikir di dunia ini hanya ada Baekhyun? Cari yang lain sana!" seru Kris tajam.

"Benar," sahut Sehun, "Dasar manusia menyedihkan!"

"Kalian kejamm~" Chanyeol kembali merengek, "Lihat saja! Kudoakan nanti supaya Tao dapat pacar dan Luhan-ge berselingkuh!"

"YAH!" Dua buah bantal sofa melayang tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Baby Yeol kembali merengek, berlari mengadu pada ibunya yang berada di dapur.

"Eommaaa~ Yifan gege dan Shi Xun memukulkuuu~~~"

**=tbc=**

Cezzie's curcol '3')

Ah... Entah kenapa endingnya Cezzie agakk gakk pede u,u Tapi sekali kali pengen juga bikin moment Yixing sama anak-anaknya :D Hahahahhahaa~ Sebenarnya ini masih panjang lanjutannya, tapi takutnya nanti terlalu panjang terus kalian jadi jenuh~ Jadi segini aja dulu~

Buat yang tanya siapa ayahnya para Zhang, hoohohohohohoo, tunggu aja tanggal mainnyaaa~ Oh iya, ada yang tanya kalau Suho menikah sama Yixing, berarti kan Kris sama Tao jadi saudara, jadi gimana tuh? Yah, sebenarnya gakk ada jaminan kalau Suho bakal nikah sama Yixing kan :3 #author ditenggelamin Suho#

Kidding -,-)v Cezzie gakk begitu ngerti sebenarnya #ngekk# tapi yah anggap aja selama cinta itu suci jadi gakk masalah Kris tetap sama Tao walaupun Suho sama Lay menikah #author kurang imajinasi#

Jja~ Thanks buat yang udah baca :D Cezzie mohon review-nya yaa ^_^ Dan berhubung sebentar lagi bulan puasa, Cezzie mau minta maaf kalau kalau Cezzie punya salah. Mohon maaf yaa :D

#bbuing~ bbuing~#


	4. Chapter 4

**The Zhangs' Mommy**

**IV**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members, bertambah seiring jalan cerita

**Pair : **JoonXing (Joonmyeon Yixing), HunHan, BaekYeol and TaoRis

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance, family and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita

(a/n : Sedikit typo pada bagian '**From : Yunho : Ne, ahjussi bisa mengusahakannya Junmyeonnie. Memangnya kau perlu berapa buah?' **Itu bukan dari Yunho, tapi Yoochun. Cezzie lupa kalau Yunho itu Kepala Sekolah, bukan ahjussi-nya Suho~ mianhae~)

**xxx**

Laki-laki berparas lembut itu tersenyum tipis. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kue-kuenya di dapur dan ketika ia menghampiri ruang depan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Zhang Yixing mematikan televisi yang masih menyala. Mereka semua sudah tidur, Yi Fan, Chan Lie dan Shi Xun. Yixing kemudian berjalan menuju kamar dan kembali dengan beberapa helai selimut. Ia menyelimuti Kris dan Sehun yang tertidur di lantai berlapis karpet. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih ponsel Kris yang masih tergenggam, Yixing hanya mengerutkan alis melihat gantungan boneka Panda pada ponsel itu.

Yixing beralih kepada Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Ia menyelimutinya, mengusap pelan pipi Chanyeol. Masih tampak wajah bekas menangisnya. Yixing tahu betul Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, Chanyeol sering cerita. Ah, dia jadi penasaran seperti apa Baekhyun itu.

'Eommaaa~ Baekkie-ku pacaran sama Suho, bagaimana ini?'

Selintas kalimat itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benak Yixing. Suho yang dimaksud sudah bisa dipastikan Suho yang selama ini sering menemuinya. Yixing tidak tahu mengapa ada perasaan tidak mengenakkan ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, tidak sengaja matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Pasangan boneka dengan pakaian pernikahan itu.

"Huff, ada apa denganku..." Yixing mengusap wajahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tentu ia tidak lupa mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan menghidupkan lampu kecil di atas meja.

'Cklek.'

Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya. Sejenak matanya menatap sendu pada kasur di kamarnya. Di kasur itu terdapat dua buah bantal, tapi mengingat fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya tidur sendiri membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Hmm, menghidupi tiga anak dan mengelola cafe semacam ini pasti sangat merepotkan yaa. Tidakkah terpikir untuk mencari pasangan?"

"Pasangan apa?" Yixing terkekeh pelan tapi kemudian ia terdiam. Ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat Suho.

Yixing membuka lemarinya, menarik piyama dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Ia naik ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Kasurnya sangat empuk, sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri. Tapi Yixing tidak pernah benar-benar merasa nyaman, tidak dengan fakta bahwa ia sendirian di kasur yang nyaman itu.

Bohong ketika Yixing berkata ia tidak menginginkan pasangan. Jauh di lubuk hati ia tentu menginginkannya. Yixing ingin seseorang yang bisa menemaninya tidur. Yang akan mengobrol ringan mengenai hal-hal menarik atau perkembangan anak-anaknya. Yang akan mengusap pipinya. Yang akan memberi kecupan di dahi sebelum tidur. Dan yang akan tersenyum setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Tapi kenyataan yang ada bahwa Yixing hanyalah menemukan ruang kosong di kasur nyamannya.

Xiumin dan teman-temannya yang lain bukannya tidak pernah menyarankan mengenai mencari pasangan. Tentu mereka melakukannya, lebih dari sering malah. Dan kendati Yixing menginginkan seorang pasangan, entah mengapa ada seperti rasa malu dan rasa tidak percaya diri dalam hatinya.

Memangnya ada yang mau dengan seseorang yang sudah punya anak berusia 18 tahun?

Ha, Yixing ingin tertawa.

Lagipula Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi bahwa mereka tidak memiliki ayah. Mencari pasangan baru membuat Yixing khawatir anak-anaknya tidak akan merasa nyaman. Dan alasan terbesar mengapa ia enggan memiliki pasangan adalah karena ia masih menunggu.

Gege yang ia sayangi itu masih ia tunggu sampai sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa Suho tertarik padamu."

Itu yang dikatakan Xiumin beberapa hari yang lalu. Yah, memang Yixing tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia pun merasa gelagat yang agak berbeda dari Suho. Suho adalah teman Kris, tetapi Suho justru tampak lebih dekat padanya. Bukan Yixing tidak suka, ia mungkin hanya merasa tidak terbiasa mendapat perhatian seperti itu. Tapi lucunya kadang ia merona sendiri karena Suho. Well, Suho berkencan dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

...mengapa ia merasa seperti dikhianati?

Yixing menghela napas, lagi entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Bersiap untuk tidur, ia menutup matanya.

.

Suho membuka matanya. Ini sudah jam dua namun Suho belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada sebuah kesimpulan yang ia simpulkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kesimpulan bahwa Kris menyukai Tao, sepupunya. Mengingat Kris yang pernah bersikap tidak biasa saat mereka membicarakan Tao. Suho juga ingat Kris pernah memandangi wajah Tao yang tengah tidur.

Dan satu lagi buat membuat Suho semakin yakin adalah ketika ia melihat gantungan boneka Panda di ponsel Kris. Suho ingat betul Tao yang membeli gantungan itu sewaktu mereka di Qingdao kemarin. Dan Suho juga tahu kalau Kris bukan tipe yang suka memakai benda berkesan imut seperti itu. Malah ketika mereka kelas 2, seorang gadis yang menyukai Kris memberikan Kris sebuah jam tangan mahal namun tidak pernah sekali pun dipakainya.

Jadi mengapa ia mau memakai sebuah gantunga ponsel yang harganya tentu sangat jauh dari sebuah jam tangan mahal?

Suho bisa membuktikannya sendiri, apa benar Kris menyukai Tao. Tapi jika benar Kris menyukai Tao, rasanya Suho tidak sampai hati kalau harus mempercayakan Tao pada orang seperti Kris. Kris itu suka seenaknya, kadang melalaikan tanggung jawab. Rasanya orang seperti itu terlalu beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki manis sepolos Tao.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong Suho berpikir terlalu jauh. Belum tentu juga Tao suka pada Kris kan?

"Haa~ kepalaku pusing~" Suho menghela napas panjang sambil mengurut dahinya.

.

.

.

Suho membuka pintu ruangan OSIS, ia mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Kris sudah berada di sana tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya Kris lebih dulu sampai di ruangan OSIS. Ah, bicara soal Kris, Suho teringat kemarin. Well, kenapa ia tidak tanya langsung?

"Hei, Kris," Suho meletakkan tasnya di meja, ia memanggil Kris namun tidak menatap ke arah pria tinggi itu. Malah Suho kini tengah melihat berkas-berkas yang semalam belum ia selesaikan.

"Hm," Kris menyahut malas. Sama seperti Suho ia pun tidak menatap ke arah laki-laki itu, ia tampak lebih berkonsentrasi pada PR yang belum ia selesaikan. Kris tidak menyangka ternyata ada PR lain ia kira ia sudah menyelesaikan semua PR-nya kemarin, untung PR ini tidak terlalu sulit.

"Kau suka pada Tao yaa..."

'Sretttt...'

Sebuah coretan. Panjang dan tebal. Tapi Kris tampak tidak terlalu memerdulikan buku PR-nya yang tak sengaja tercoret olehnya sendiri. Lebih dari itu, ia kini tengah menenangkan hatinya.

Bernafas Kris... Bernafas...

"T-tidak," Kris menyahut singkat. Ia tidak mau mengaku, tidak pada sepupu Tao sendiri. Bisa-bisa jadi masalah nantinya.

Suho melirik ke arah Kris. Ia bisa lihat si sulung Zhang itu terlihat terkejut tapi dalam sekejap ia berhasil mengatasinya dan kembali tampak normal. Tapi Suho tidak menyerah sampai disitu. "Begitukah? Baguslah, karena bibi mengatakan Tao akan dijodohkan."

'Srettttt.'

Kali ini Kris tidak hanya mencoret bukunya, bahkan ia nyaris merobek kertasnya sendiri. Dan bagi Suho itu sudah seperti lebih dari cukup. Ha, mudah sekali ngomong-ngomong =,=)v

.

.

.

Suho menatap tiga benda di hadapannya. Hari ini ia akan mencoba peruntungannya meminta ijin dari para Zhangs untuk mengajak Yixing berkencan. Dan tiga benda ini adalah senjata ampuhnya. Dalam hati Suho minta maaf karena secara tidak langsung ia menyeret Tao dalam hal ini.

Setelah memastikan penampilan baik-baik saja, Suho segera bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah.

.

Jadi sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Suho berada di ruang OSIS, di hadapan Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang ia panggil. Ketiga tiang listrik itu menatap Suho dengan tatapan tajam. Terutama Chanyeol, entah kenapa Suho merasa Chanyeol seperti mau memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Terakhir kali kau menyuruh kami berkumpul seperti ini, kau mengatakan hal yang sangat menjijikkan. Kalau kau mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi, awas saja," celetuk Sehun. Masih teringat olehnya ketika Suho mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada ibunya. Hah, membuat Sehun mual saja.

Suho menahan salivanya. Ia bahkan belum bilang apa-apa, tapi nyawanya sudah diambang bahaya gini. Entah mengapa Suho merasa seperti pangeran yang menyelamatkan Putri Yixing dari menara yang dijaga oleh tiga setan. Fyuh~

"Begini..." Suho mundur selangkah, ancang-ancang kalau nanti Kris atau Chanyeol atau Sehun melempar kursi ke arahnya. "Aku..." Tarik napas Suho, tarik napas... "Minggu ini aku berniat mengajak Yixing berkencan ke- WA!" Bergegas Suho bersembunyi di bawah ketika ia melihat Chanyeol hendak mengangkat meja.

"T-tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Suho mengintip dari tepi meja. Perlahan ia bangkit saat merasa situasi mulai aman. "Aku punya pertukaran."

"Pertukaran?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Y-ye, pertukaran," sahut Suho, "Aku yakin kalian tidak akan menolak ini. Aku berikan kalian sesuatu dan kalian berikan aku ijin untuk mengajak Yixing berkencan."

"Kau pikir ibu kami benda?! Seenaknya ditukar begitu!" Chanyeol menyahut marah.

"Tenang dulu," Suho mengeluarkan tiga benda dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Kalian akan suka ini," ujarnya. "Nah, Zhang Shi Xun, aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Luhan soensaengnim."

"Mwo?" Sehun tampak terkejut, demikian pula dengan Kris dan Chanyeol, "K-kau ini bicara apa, mana-"

"Tidak perlu berkilah Sehunnie~" Entah kenapa Sehun merinding sendiri mendengar Suho menyebut namanya seperti itu. "Aku punya bukti yang tidak bisa kau bantah. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengancammu, justru aku akan membantumu."

"Membantu?"

Suho mengangguk, "Bukankah sangat menyebalkan kalau moment berduamu dengan Luhan soensaengnim terganggu?" Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi dalam hati ia mengiyakan. "Aku bisa memberikanmu ini," Suho menunjukan sebuah amplop putih. Di mana di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat kertas yang kemarin ia cetak.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah surat pemberian ijin cuti atas nama Luhan soensaengnim selama seminggu. Jika kau mengijinkanku berkencan dengan ibumu, aku akan berikan ini kepada kepala sekolah Jung untuk ditandatangani dan kau bebas menikmati Luhan-mu selama seminggu."

Sehun membeku di tempatnya. Bebas menikmati Luhan selama seminggu? Tentu Sehun menginginkannya, apalagi ia dan Luhan sudah lama tidak berkencan karena kesibukan Luhan. Jangankan berkencan, bermesraan dengan Luhan di ruang kesehatan pun selalu saja mendapat gangguan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya membuat surat cuti untuk seorang guru, eoh?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ini salah satu keistimewaan yang diberikan sekolah pada ketua OSIS, Chan Lie. Begitu kan, Kris?" Suho menoleh ke arah Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal. Benar apa yang dikatakan Suho. Seorang ketua OSIS diijinkan membuat surat cuti untuk seorang guru jika guru tersebut dirasakan telah melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Betapa Suho bersyukur ia seorang ketua OSIS.

"Bagaimana Shi Xun?"

"A... Aku..."

"Jangan terbujuk olehnya!" seru Chanyeol cepat, "Masa kau tega mengorbankan umma demi kemesumanmu itu?!"

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," Suho tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang ternyata sebuah album. "Ini adalah album yang sangat diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun, jika kau berikan ini kepada Baekhyun, aku yakin Baekhyun akan sedikit memperhatikanmu."

"E-eh? Tapi bukankah kau berkencan dengan Baekkie?"

"Sebenarnya itu hanya tipuan saja."

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan melakukan sesuatu selain menjahilinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu harus apa. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun hanya di lingkungan sekolah. Chanyeol takut untuk mencari tahu hal-hal yang disukai Baekhyun karena ia tidak mau Baekhyun mengetahui kalau Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia terlalu malu untuk itu.

Tapi kini Suho mempunyai sesuatu yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol memberikan benda itu mungkin Chanyeol bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan memulai hubungan pertemanan, meski itu terdengar agak mustahil. Toh, Chanyeol juga lelah terus bermain seperti anjing dan kucing dengan Baekhyun. Dia juga ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tidak perlu terlalu dekat sampai harus ke kantin bersama, setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' jika bertemu Baekhyun.

Hanya saja kalau Chanyeol menerima penawaran Suho itu berarti ia menyerahkan ibunya kepada Suho. Yang benar saja. Membayangkan ibunya berjalan berdua bersama Suho itu seperti satu dari sekian mimpi buruknya. Tapi album itu... Ah, bodohnya Chanyeol. Ia tidak perlu menerima album itu kan? Karena... "Tidak perlu album darimu, aku bisa beli sendiri," ujar Chanyeol dan ia tersenyum miring. Suho kira Chanyeol mudah diimingi-imingi? Heh, Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis meraung di pelukan ibunya ketika merasa sakit hati.

...err...

"Begitukah?" Suho tersenyum miring. Tentu saja otaknya yang cerdas sudah memikirkan seribu langkah, jadi ia benar-benar berada di posisi tidak terkalahkan. "Sebenarnya ini album yang langka sekali Chan Lie," ujar Suho.

"Langka bukan berarti tidak ada kan?" timpal Kris yang sedari tadi diam. Ucapannya sedikit banyak mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol. "Benar," timpal Chanyeol, "Kalau berusaha pasti bisa ditemukan."

"Hmm..." Suho mengulas senyum tipisnya. Dia sama sekali tidak khawatir. Dengan santai Suho membalikkan album itu, "Ini bukan album biasa Chanyeollie~ Lihat, album ini ditandatangani oleh seluruh member SNSD."

Skakmat!

Kini Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya. Itu memang bukan album sembarangan, itu album dengan tanda tangan. Seluruh member pula!

"Jangan terpedaya olehnya Chanyeol!" seru Kris, "Apa kau rela menukar umma dengan album seperti itu?!"

"T-tapi Yifan-ge... A-album itu ditandatangani oleh semua member..." Chanyeol melirik ragu-ragu kepada gege-nya.

"Kalian jangan mau tertipu dengannya! Chanlie! Shixun! Apa kalian tega menukar umma dengan surat cuti dan album seperti itu?!" seru Kris tegas. Bagaimana pun ia tidak sudi kalau ibunya yang penjelmaan malaikat itu berdekatan dengan rakyat jelata seperti Suho. Dan Suho juga pendek.

"Santai Krissie~ Appa tidak melupakanmu kok~ ^^"

Kris ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Aku akan berikan ini padamu," Suho mengacungkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih, "Aku tahu kau menyukai sepupuku Taozi, jadi di dalam amplop ini ada banyak foto-foto Tao yang tidak mungkin bisa kau tolak."

Kris terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Suho bisa menebak itu, tapi sepertinya mengelak pun percuma. "Foto Tao?" Kris menyeringai, tidakkah Suho tahu kalau lebih setengah isi laptopnya adalah foto Tao-nya, "Aku sudah punya lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi aku yakin kau hanya punya foto Tao dengan seragam sekolah, tidak punya foto Tao dengan pakaian bebas."

Kris menyeringai. Tolong jangan samakan dia dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Tentu aku punya. Aku men-stalking Tao bukan untuk kesia-siaan."

Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka. Tidak pernah mereka kira bahwa Kris adalah stalker Tao, bahkan di luar sekolah. Suho sedikit khawatir sekarang. Bukan takut penawarannya gagal, tapi takut kalau baby panda-nya diapa-apakan oleh Kris.

Melihat Suho terdiam, Kris merasa bahwa dialah pemenangnya.

"Begitu," Suho berdehem, "Tapi kau pasti tidak punya foto ketika Tao tidur."

Kris terdiam. Dia memang tidak punya itu. Tao tertidur? Oh God... Kris tidak bisa membayangkan semenggemaskan apa ekspresi yang bisa ditampilkan Tao ketika panda itu tertidur.

"Kau juga pasti tidak punya foto waktu Tao menangis."

Tao menangis?! Kris semakin terdiam. Membayangkan wajah polos Tao yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir kucingnya yang bergetar. Kris ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Daaaann... Kau pasti tidak punya ini! Hohohohohooo...!" Dengan nistanya Suho menunjukkan sebuah foto. Bukan foto biasa, melainkan foto yang sanggup membuat Kris ternganga bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Itu adalah foto sebuah celana dalam yang tengah dijemur dengan gambar panda di bagian belakangnya! Itu celana dalam Tao! Berwarna putih dan bahannya tampak sangat lembut. Membayangkan Tao yang montok itu hanya mengenakan selembar celana dalam bergambar panda...

...dan Kris Zhang pun tidak sanggup berkutik lagi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menyadari gege mereka sudah tak tertolong lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. "Teganya kau Kris-ge, menukar umma dengan celana dalam Tao," gumam Sehun dan Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah Suho yakini kalau para Zhang tidak akan bisa berkutik dengan penawarannya. Otaknya cerdas, sangat. Otaknya itulah yang sudah membuat harum nama EXO High School berkat prestasinya, baik dalam skala nasional maupun internasional. Dan yah... Singkat cerita Suho berhasil mendapat ijin dari ketiga anaknya.

Selamat Suho-sshi!

'Klining~'

Suho membuka pintu cafe Yixing. Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, hanya tampak beberapa meja yang terisi. Suho berjalan menuju salah satu meja dan duduk di sana. Ia mengulas senyum melihat penampilan Yixing hari ini.

Yixing hari ini mengenakan kaus longar dengan garis-garis horizontal berwarna ungu. Lengan kaus itu cukup panjang, hingga hanya mampu memperlihatkan jari-jari lentik Yixing. Gesture ketika Yixing menyingsingkan poninya dengan jari membuat Suho merasa meleleh. Dan kembali pertanyaan itu mendatangi kepalanya.

Bagaimana mungkin malaikat selembut Yixing bisa memiliki tiga anak se... Yah, seperti ketiga Zhang itulah. Dan lagi kendati sudah memiliki tiga anak dan cukup berumur, tubuh Yixing tetap ramping layaknya remaja belasan tahun. Jelas sekali malaikat itu mampu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya dengan baik.

Suho suka! 3

"Baiklah, kau kemari ingin memakan kue atau memakan Yixing," canda Chen yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah berada di samping Suho dengan menu di tangan. Suho hanya tertawa pelan, "Memangnya dia bisa dimakan?" ujarnya membalas canda Chen.

"Tidak, karena sebelum kau makan kau sudah dibunuh oleh anak-anaknya."

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Chen.

"Aku pesan cheese shortcake saja dan orange juice saja."

Chen mengangguk, "Segera sampai~" Dan memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Suho mendapati seporsi cheese shortcake saja dan segelasorange juice di hadapannya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama juga untuk menghabiskan semua itu. Toh Suho hari ini ke cafe bukan untuk makan kue.

Selesai makan, Suho segera bergerak menuju kasir. Kebetulan sekali Yixing yang sedang menjaga kasir. Suho menyerahkan lembaran won sesuai harga dari makanan yang ia pesan. "Terima kasih," Yixing tersenyum tipis. Ah, lihatlah lesung pipit mungil di pipinya itu.

"Emm... Apa minggu ini kau ada waktu?" Suho menjalankan rencananya. Jangan heran kalau Suho menyebut 'kau' pada Yixing, ia memang memanggilnya begitu.

"Eh?" Yixing tampak terkejut.

"A-ah, begini... Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu ke taman bermain, minggu ini. Bagaimana?" Ucapan Suho selanjutnya membuat Yixing semakin terkejut. Ini seperti ajakan kencan kan?

"B-berdua saja?" Yixing merasa ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia perlu bertanya hal seperti itu?

"Y- B-bertiga!" sahut Suho cepat, "Aku juga mengajak Tao." Rasanya ia belum cukup berani untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi berdua. Dan sekali lagi Kim Junmyeon memanfaatkan Tao untuk rencananya. Suho rasa setelah ini ia akan mentraktir Tao makan, meski harus kehilangan setengah isi dompetnya karena Tao itu banyak sekali makannya.

"B-baiklah," Yixing tidak mengerti mengapa ia langsung mengiyakan. Ini pertama kali ia menyanggupi ajakan seseorang. Yah, mungkin karena Suho bilang mereka akan pergi bertiga.

"O-oh, ne..." Suho tersenyum lebar. Pipinya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar penuh semangat. Yixing menerima ajakan kencannya! "Aku jemput hari minggu jam dua, bagaimana?"

"Boleh," Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan Suho pun berjalan keluar cafe dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Uri Yixing akan berkencan minggu ini~" Xiumin yang mencuri dengar menggoda atasannya.

"Aish kau ini, kami tidak pergi berdua saja kok, dia membawa sepupunya juga dan lagi..." Xiumin sedikit mengangkat alis melihat kedua bola mata Yixing yang tampak meredup, "...dia sudah punya pacar."

.

.

.

Lu Han, pria berusia 23 tahun itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Mendadak sekali kepala sekolah Jung memberinya cuti satu minggu. Cuti ini terkait dengan kinerja Luhan yang sangat baik selama ia bertugas. Disertakan pula tanda tangan dari ketua OSIS.

Tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, memang Luhan sesekali menginginkan libur. Ia merasa penat juga dan harus ia akui ia merindukan Sehunnie-nya. Tapi kalau diberi cuti mendadak begini Luhan justru merasa bingung.

"Xiao Lu!" Luhan memekik pelan ketika merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dan ternyata itu Sehunnie-nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Bergegas Luhan melepas kedua tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa pun yang melihat kejadian barusan. Dan Luhan bersyukur bahwa koridor sekolah di mana ia dan Sehun berada saat ini tampak sepi. Yah, lagipula sekarang juga masih jam pelajaran.

"Kau ini! Seenaknya saja!" sembur Luhan ke arah kekasihnya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ah ya, seminggu ini aku menginap di apartemenmu, oke?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Seminggu? Eh, apa ini berhubungan dengan cuti kerja yang diberikan kepala sekolah Jung padaku?!"

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk berulang kali.

"A-apa?! Y-yah Sehunnie! Jangan bilang kalau kau yang berada di balik semua ini. Ayo mengaku!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Ceritanya panjang, Xiao Lu," Sehun mengecup ujung jari Luhan, "Pokoknya mulai sekarang setiap pulang sekolah aku akan ke apartemenmu oke? Masak yang enak, dan..." Sehun memajukan wajahnya, berbisik kepada rusa manisnya, "...dandan yang cantik."

"Dandan apanya!" Luhan menarik hidung Sehun kesal, "Seenaknya main ke apartemenku, memangnya kau tidak membantu umma-mu di cafe, eoh?"

"Sudah ada Xiumin hyung dan Chen hyung di sana, Kris ge dan Chanyeol ge juga pasti kadang-kadang membantu," ujar Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut, "Lagipula aku merindukanmu, Luhan~"

Luhan tampak terkesiap untuk sepersekian detik, namun tak lama raut lembut memenuhi wajah bulatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Dengan jahil menarik hidung Sehun. "Ne, ne. Aku mengerti."

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sekolah yang tadinya ramai pun kini tampak lengang. Hanya tampak beberapa siswa yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, untuk pelajaran tambahan maupun kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Zhang Chanyeol salah satunya.

Ia tengah berada di perpustakaan, bukan untuk membaca karena sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tipe yang addicted terhadap buku. Melainkan ia tengah menyusun buku atas permintaan petugas perpustakaan. Tidak bisa menolak, ia menggerutu kesal sambil menyusun buku-buku tua itu berdasarkan tanggal terbitnya.

"Baekkie, kau sudah menemukan bukunya?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya, terlebih suara tersebut baru saja menyebut sebuah nama. Ia mendapati sosok mungil Do Kyungsoo berada tidak jauh darinya. Dan dari ucapan Kyungsoo tadi tampaknya Baekhyun juga berada di sini.

"Oh, Chanyeol-sshi," sapa Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menyusun buku," sahut Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" Tiba-tiba saja sosok Baekhyun muncul. Laki-laki mungil itu tampak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tapi aku menemukan dia," Kyungsoo berujar santai sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Oh tidak, kenapa harus Chanyeol. Rasanya setiap ia melangkah pasti ia bertemu Chanyeol. Apa dunia ini terlalu sempit atau Chanyeol yang terlalu besar?

"Kalau tidak ada di sini, kita ke toko buku saja," ujar Baekhyun ketus.

Dan Chanyeol kini tahu betapa Baekhyun menganggap ia begitu menyebalkan. Lirikan sinis dari Baekhyun sudah membuktikan. Chanyeol tidak heran mengapa, ia menjahili Baekhyun selama dua tahun. Huff~ padahal kan Chanyeol hanya ingin dekat, biarpun caranya salah sih...

"Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka. Mulut mereka ternganga. Apa yang berada di depan mereka saat ini adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah mereka kira akan benar-benar terjadi. Terlebih bagi Baekhyun. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat? Benarkah apa yang ia dengar?

Zhang Chanyeol meminta maaf dan membungkuk ke arahnya!

"A-apa yang..."

"Aku minta maaf karena kelakuanku selama dua tahun ini. Aku minta maaf sudah menjahilimu. Tolong maafkan aku."

Baekhyun masih tercengang di hadapannya. Ini seperti sesuatu yang ia impikan. Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya. Baekhyun kira itu hanya akan menjadi sekedar mimpi namun kini Chanyeol benar-benar meminta maaf padanya, bahkan sampai membungkuk.

Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada orang lain, tidak pernah mendendam tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol. Tidak setelah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkurung di toilet anak perempuan dan membuatnya dijuluki 'Mesum'. Tidak setelah Chanyeol berulang kali membuatnya tersandung dan mengolok-oloknya. Dan Baekhyun masih ingat sekali ketika dengan sengaja Chanyeol melemparinya dengan bola basket, membuat Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku kecil yang ditandatangani oleh Taeyeon SNSD langsung ke genangan air. Alhasil tanda tangan di buku kecil itu langsung mengabur karena terendam air.

"Kau pikir kejahilanmu selama dua tahun itu bisa dimaafkan hanya dengan kau yang membungkuk selama dua menit di hadapanku, eoh?" Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dadanya, memandang angkuh pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah bangkit dan menatapnya kecewa.

"Jangan begitu Baekkie-yah, Chanyeol-sshi sudah minta maaf yaa sudah. Jangan diperpanjang lagi," ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengus sambil membuang muka.

"Begitu, baiklah aku mengerti," Chanyeol berujar singkat, kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Dia minta maaf dengan sungguh tapi kau acuhkan, dia pasti sakit hati," celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Yah Dio! Kau ini temannya atau temanku sih?!" Baekhyun berseru kesal, "Mana bisa aku percaya, ia sudah menjahiliku selama dua tahun! Kau ingat?! Dua tahun!"

"Tapi..."

"Baekhyun-sshi." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh, keduanya tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol menghampiri mereka. Mereka kira Chanyeol sudah pergi, tapi ternyata tidak. "Ini, sebagai permohonan maafku." Chanyeol menyodorkan album yang ia dapat dari Suho. Dalam hati berdoa semoga benda ini bekerja sesuai harapannya. Yah, benda itu harus bekerja sesuai harapannya atau Chanyeol akan mengebiri Suho.

Di lain pihak Baekhyun berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Mata kecilnya membelalak. Itu... Itu album terbatas Soshi! Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun sudah menghampiri seluruh toko kaset di Seoul dan dia tidak bisa menemukan album itu. Baekhyun juga sudah mencari melalui situs online-shop, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menemukannya? Rasanya ini tidak adil.

"B-bagaimana?" Chanyeol mulai cemas, jangan-jangan Baekhyun tidak mau menerimanya. Atau album ini sama sekali bukan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun? "I-ini ditandatangani juga lho." Chanyeol menunjukkan bagian belakang album itu dan Baekhyun merasa seperti melihat sebuah harta karun.

Itu album langka. Ditandatangani. Oleh seluruh member Soshi!

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tahu Baekhyun menginginkan album itu dan ia bosan melihat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kyungsoo mengambil album itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih album itu dengan tangan gemetar kemudian mendekapnya di dada. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terasa panas sekarang, seperti mau menangis.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada yang ia dapat selain Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencoba memendekkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Di luar dugaan Baekhyun tiba-tiba jongkok dan wajah Chanyeol berubah panik ketika Baekhyun menangis.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan dengan tag 'Ruang OSIS', teridentifikasi seonggok manusia yang bernama Zhang Yifan tengah membatu dengan pelangi yang mencurah dari mulutnya. Di mejanya tampak berserak foto-foto seseorang yang begitu menggemaskan. Sementara di tangannya terdapat sebuah foto –yang saat ini ia lihat- sepotong celana dalam yang berkibar dengan indahnya di bawah sinar matahari.

Fyuh~

**=tbc=**

Author bacot area~

Mian chapter ini pendek bangett u,u Sebenernya mau Cezzie panjangin, tapi entah kenapa Cezzie kena kutukan chapter 4. Mendadak ngerjain chapter ini jadi hilang mood, jadi daripada nanti terbengkalai kayak FF EXO yang juga mendadak hilang mood di chapter 4, makanya Cezzie publish sekarang~

Semoga sukaa~~~

^^  
Review yaaa :DDD


End file.
